1
by eclect
Summary: AU,CD, Future IR. As Ichigo reluctantly accepts that nothing is fair, and tries in vain to move on, Rukia and Hisana fight their own battles. War is imminent - Shinigami and Hollows are only human. The final clash awaits: who will emerge victorious?
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, -insert witty comment here-. : ,(**

"Bya-oji-sama, Tell me a story!"

Byakuya's lips twitched up into the ghost of a smile, assuring his niece that he would appease her demands in a moment.

Hisana's blinding orange hair swung wildly as she hopped into bed. She bit her lip, azure eyes gazing unseeing, the very image of deep thought. "Bya-oji-sama," she started, unsure, "Can you tell me a story about…my father?"

o0 & 0o

_Rip._

The image of trees, dark evening sky, and serene clouds shifted, wavering, and then dispersed as the portal to a sand-barren dimension opened just big enough for an average-sized man to step through. A _zori_-clad foot emerged, followed by a slim, lean body and a head of shocking orange hair.

Ichigo took a deep breath. The air in Soul Society was thinner than in Hueco Mundo, but the familiarity of it soothed him. Before he could cause a commotion, he let the remaining part of his mask disperse, effectively masking both his hollow and human reiatsus.

He stood atop a grassy hill that looked over Seiretei and the closest districts of Rukongai. A subtle breeze passed over the knoll, stirring the man's white garments, shifting the collar of Ichigo's outfit, revealing a small, stark-black tattooed 1. He shoved his hands in his pockets and started down towards civilization.

o0 & 0o

"Your father was a brave man. He sacrificed himself for the whole of Soul Society." Hisana's eyes were wide with wonder. "Do you know who Aizen is?"

Hisana nodded, slowly at first, then with more enthusiasm. "He's the guy with too much gel!"

"Well, young one, he betrayed Seiretei because he thought that he could rule the worlds through evil-"

"But the good guys always win, right?"

"That's later in the story. Your father had to fight Aizen so that the balance of the worlds couldn't be overturned. At the beginning of the Worlds War, Aizen tried to capture Soul Society. All the captains were able to beat him back, but it was apparent that he and his army of Hollows were stronger than they seemed. When Aizen retreated, Soul Society tried to regroup and gather as much of a fighting force as they could. Your father and mother were living in the real world, so as soon as they heard the news of the attack, they hurried over to try to help. Your uncles Chad and Uryu tagged along, too. When they got here, Soul Society was crumbling. Some Rukongai districts were rebelling, and, in short, everything was in chaos."

o0 & 0o

Night had fallen on Rukongai District 3 and all sensible souls had retreated to their homes to get a night's rest and prepare for the coming day. Ichigo strolled the deserted streets, soaking in everything he could see. He ambled toward the great stone spires of his childhood that were Seiretei. At the edge of the district, a sullen stone wall towered over the simple huts of Rukongai.

In one nimble leap, hands still in pockets, Ichigo landed nimbly on the flat brick almost-walkway that was the top of said wall. Peering either way down the immense stone structure, he could see not of the gargantuan figure of Jindabo, the gate keeper, nor any of his comrades. Shrugging, he tumbled down and landed softly on the other side of the wall, unseen and ungreeted.

o0 & 0o

"Your father helped beat off some of the smaller hollow attacks, but then we noticed that while we were distracted, Aizen's troops and the Espada, their most elite, had moved and surrounded Karakura, your family's hometown. When they attacked, however, they were in for a surprise. Unbeknownst to us and them, your grandfather, who was a former captain, was residing in the city, and he was able to hold off the entire army until some shinigami were sent to help him out. I believe that around this time was when your Aunt Karin also started to develop the power to battle hollows.

"After a while of this guerilla-style fighting, Aizen and Yamamoto-sou-taichou prompted an all-out war. In the desert of Hueco Mundo, both armys assembled. The fighting didn't start for a while. Both parties weighed each other up for the longest time. When some rookie Eleventh squad began to protest, the fighting abruptly started. Nobody knew who struck the first blow, but it erupted from there. A few of the Espada had already been killed and their positions hadn't been replaced, so it was mostly one captain to an espada."

"Who did you fight, Bya-oji-sama?" The young girl's eyes were misted over in awe as she tried to comprehend the grandeur of the fight.

"I had to fight the 9th and 7th Espadas, but they weren't as powerful as some of the Espada in existence. Soul Society was faring badly, even with some traitors joining our side, like your Aunt Nel."

"She's a hollow?"

"Yes, and a former Espada as well. Moving on, young one, Soul Society wasn't doing to well, but the Vizards finally put aside their grudge and joined the fight. While they took on the Espada, your father, the current Sou-taicho, and Yamamoto-sou-taicho all headed into Los Noches, Aizen's Headquarters, to go head-to-head with him. It took all three of them to beat him down, and, in the end, Yamamoto was mortally wounded. He could not be cured, and so, passed on his title to the one he thought was most able."

"The Sou-taicho today?"

"That's right, young one. Hitsugaya-sou-taicho. Once Aizen had fallen, his troops fell into confusion. The Shinigami beat down the rest of the confused hollows easily. We had won the war."

"…What happened to my father?"

o0 & 0o

Ichigo strolled through the squad compounds, recognizing the 10th and 11th squad offices, the ones he had visited most frequently. He vaguely wondered if Zaraki was still up for a death-match or two. He passed though the division offices and ambled around the living areas. Sakura petals floated gracefully downwards, landing silently on the impeccably-cut lawn. A square of light caught his eye, so he made his way over.

Inside, he glimpsed the always-stoic, apathetic face of Kuchiki Byakuya turned soft as he spoke to a small, orange haired girl whose eyes held the innocence and wonder only a child's could contain. Something was famillier about this girl. Her eyes were a deep amythest, twinkling in the soft light of her room.

As he raised his hand to the glass, his sleeve shifted down, and hole in his wrist was exposed to the increasingly-chilly air. He winced, shoved his hand back into his pocket, and glanced once more at the young… familiar child. He tapped the air once and the ever-hated _ripping _sound filled the quite evening. He stepped through the hole and back into Aizen's Domain.

* * *

Please reveiw, every Author knows that it always gives you a warm fuzzy feeling inside when your Inbox is full of reveiws. Anywho, if flaming's your thing, go at it, but for my self-esteem's sake, I really prefer it if it is in 'Constructive Critisim' format. Thank you for Reading!

-Veny


	2. Symphony One: 1st movement

I slaved over this for the past couple days. I didn't do my Japanese homework. Feel special, all of you.

Disclaimer: Damnit, Waterboarding didn't work either. But I can see why the American government uses it!

* * *

"_Not only am I the master of hypnotism," Aizen started as he stepped from the shadows, "But my sword also has the ability to shatter shinigami souls."_

_Ichigo felt the cold blade run him through before he saw it. As if in slow-motion, Aizen appeared next to the Substitue, hand on the hilt of his sword. Three tendrils of black mist rose from around the wound, winding themselves gracefully around the metal and up to be absorbed into Aizen's fingertips. Ichigo felt himself grow lightheaded, watching unseeingly as his Zampakutou dispersed into spirit partials that were immediately absorbed into the air and regenerating walls. Slowly, his shihakushou and tattered bankai cloak dissipated in much the same way Zangetsu had. Within a matter of seconds, the former 5__th__ division captain had reduced one of the most powerful shinigami in existance to a mere, shivering Plus soul. With a flick of his wrist, he tore out the broken soul chain from Ichigo's chest, platform and all._

_Ichigo felt no pain, but his body instinctively let out a gut wrenching scream. Panting, he finally noticed his state of undress. Sensing his discomfort, Aizen jerked a finger and a hitherto unnoticed arrancar stepped forth from the shadows, a bundle of white in his arms._

_A wave of exhaustion that his couldn't fight against washed over Ichigo, forcing him to his knees._

"_Welcome," he heard Aizen say calmly, "Primera Espada."_

_The world went black._

o0 & 0o

Ichigo wandered through the maze of corridors that was Las Noches, searching for the door to his rooms. He was told to "Use your Pesquisa" but he still couldn't decipher which was the path that led to his room. "It's like taking directions from Yachiru." He muttered, glancing down a hall that ran perpendicular to the one in which he was strolling. He passed a door marked by a big gray 17 and had a feeling he was going in the wrong direction.

Ambling around another corridor, he tripped over a small white figure, sending him sprawling to the ground. The Fracción gasped, helping the Primera espada to his feet then bowing deeply. "I am deeply sorry, Kurosaki-sama, please punish me to any lengths you wish!"

Ichigo put tried to deepen his scowl, but gave up and sighed. "Just help me find my rooms." The female Fracción bowed again, greatly relieved that the rumors about how kind the great Espada was were true.

She closed her eyes and bit her lip, reaching out for any clue as to where Ichigo's rooms were located. When she found them, the Fracción smiled faintly and started back in the direction from whence Ichigo had come.

Ichigo watched the small arrancar trot off, keeping up easily on account of his long strides. He noticed how much of a contrast her dark looked against the bleached white of her uniform. It almost reminded him of… someone. A name he couldn't place, a face that was swathed in shadow. He racked his brain, but to no avail. A slight ache at the base of his skull made PrimerafPrimera Espada massage his temples in an effort to douse the pain.

Before he knew it, they had reached a small, plain door, unmarked except for a small, over-flourished 1. The Fracción bowed deeply once again, turning to take her leave, only to be stopped by Ichigo's gruff voice. "Oi," he called, "What's your name?"

The petite arrancar froze in her tracks, shocked that an _Espada_ would inquire as to something as immaterial as her name.

Before she had the chance to answer, though, an slim arrancar shot around a corner of the hall, calling out "Kurosaki-sama!" as soon as he had spotted the high-level arrancar.

Panting, the male Fracción stopped and bowed once he had reached a proximity to the Espada. "Kurosaki-sama," he addressed the towering figure of number 1, "Aizen-sama has requested your presence in the great hall immediately." He bowed again and turned to the young female. "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be helping Tesla-sama!" he snapped, raising his hand, preparing to smack the defenseless nùmero. With a small swish and the breif sound of static, Ichigo's hand held back the attack of the stronger arrancar.

"Excuse me," He asked quietly, "Would you mind not hurting my Fracción? I've heard that the Exequias have been known to randomly choose volunteers to train on. I'm sure I could put in a good word if you really wanted to have a try at getting _Bala_-ed within an inch of your life."

The male arrancar's eyes widdened and his arm fell slack. Stepping away, he stuttered out, "A-Aizen-sama wishes to see you, sir." He then turned and fled down the hall.

The young female arrancar stood, shocked and befuddled. Had the superior Espada just _stood up for her_? The very thought of it made her head spin.

"What a hassle!" Ichigo turned back to her, "So, what _is_ your name?"

o0 & 0o

"…What happened to my father?"

Hisana looked so innocent, so pure, that Byakuya could barely stand to look at her, let alone tell her the truth about her father's betrayal.

"Young one… I think that is a story for another time."

"Well then… could you tell me a story about my mother?"

"Did you know your mother was abandoned-"

"Yeah, yeah, by her sister, my namesake, grew up with Uncle Renji, then went to the academy and got adopted by you. I've heard it before."

"Did you know, at one point, she was going to be executed?"

Hisana blinked, perplexed, a smile growing on her face. Then she bit her lip in thought. "Did you try to stop it?"

"No, I didn't, young one."

Hisana's eyes grew once more, mulling the story's credentials over in her head. She nodded deftly, back straight, face hard, the perfect Kuchiki posture.

"When your mother and father met, a hollow was trying to kill his sisters and father. She was injured while trying to protect him, a total stranger at the time. She was able to transfer her power into him. That is against the laws of Soul Society, so your Uncle Renji, my Lieutenant at the time, and I had to fetch her back from the real world. I was able to beat your father, who wasn't very strong back then. We took Ruki-- your mother, and brought her back to Seiretei. Yamamoto-sou-taichou decreed that she was to be executed, so they imprisoned her..."

* * *

_**Vocab:**  
Exequia: The hollow's execution squad.  
__Fracci_ó_n: Nùmeros who have become direct servents under and Espada._

Anyways, questions, comments, suggestions, _crack-induced rants_ all welcome. Please reveiw!

EDIT: 16/2/08 - Thanks to whomver told me it was 'Una Espada'. Oh, and i just wanted to note that Ichigo lost...selective memories from when he was a shinigami to ensure he wasn't...temped to betray Aizen and his Army. )

EDIT: 23/8/08 - I have fixed all errors from here on in concerning the Uno/Uno/Primer/Primera title mix-up.


	3. 2nd movement

Yes, the weekend is a time for writing. I decided to be nice and update supa-quick as a treat for all the reveiws I've recieved. Ah yes... Now, I'm too effin warm and fuzy inside. Thanks!f

* * *

"My name is Kairu de la nieve Palipa, Kurosaki-sama." The Fracción stated, bowing deeply.

"Please, don't call me '-sama'. It's Ichigo." The Primera Espada scowled lightly.

"Of course."

Ichigo turned to walk away, then froze in his tracks. "So… Which way is the great hall?"

Kairu tried not to giggle. "This way," she turned in the opposite direction, "Oh, and Ichigo…sama?"

Kurosaki inwardly smacked himself. "Yes?"

Kairu shifted uneasily. "Your mask."

"Ah… Of course." With a quick wave of his hand, a chunk of white appeared on the man's head. His Fracción bit her lip and trotted away, sensing her new master stride along behind her.

o0&0o

"…Three pillars of light shot down retrieved the traitors, carrying them up and into Hueco Mundo."

Hisana was clutching her blanket so tight her knuckles paled. Her eyes and mouth were wide with fright and wonder. "Is that all…true?"

"It is indeed, young one, and it is also indeed your bedtime."

"But Bya-oji-sama!"

"No buts, now lay down."

Goodnights were exchanged and Hisana was tightly tucked in. Just as Byakuya opened the door to leave Hisana's room, she called out softly, "Can we go to the real world?"

The elder Kuchiki paused. "You'll have to ask the Sou-taicho about it. Why do you wish to go?"

"I want to see my mom."

o0&0o

"Hai, Aizen-sama?" Ichigo said as he knelt before the calm, indifferent ruler of Hueco Mundo.

"Ahh, Ichigo-kun, I summoned you here to speak to you about some… instances that were just brought to light by Loli-chan here." His Fracción smirked evilly. "I'm sure you must know by now that unauthorized visits to the material world and Soul Society are prohibited, correct?"

"Hai, Aizen-sama."

"Oh, come now, stand up, Ichigo-kun. Did you really go to Soul Society without my permission?"

Ichigo was temped to lie, but that was completely out of the question. From the way the ruler of Hueco Mundo was speaking, the Primera Espada was sure he knew the truth.

"…Hai, Aizen-sama."

Aizen hissed in mock annoyance. "Aww, and I was almost going to reward you for being so good the past few years. You had to go and ruin it for yourself."

"Excuse me, Aizen-sama." A deep, tenor voice addressed from the shadows. Into the light stepped a tall, sturdily-built blond whose chunk of remaining mask sat upon his brow, shaped not unlike a tiara or small crown. The large claymore strapped to his back shone eerily in the minimal light.

Wonderwyce Margera knelt before Aizen as the 4th Espada of Hueco Mundo. It seemed that the secondary contact he had made with the Hougyoku during the War had not only completed his transformation, but had successfully matured his body, mind, and power.

"Aizen-sama," he began, "I would like to propose a… punishment of sorts for Kurosaki-san here. I request that he be assigned to the scouting mission you have ordered, of which I am the leader."

"Request granted." Aizen waved his hand nonchalantly, settling back onto his throne.

"I have one last petition, Aizen-sama." Ichigo called out. When the Traitor shinigami closed his eyes and nodded, he continued, "I would like to request Kairu de la nieve Palipa be made my Fracción."

"Whatever you wish, Primera Espada."

o0 & 0o

"Hitsugaya-sou-taichou, Kuchiki-taichou and his niece have requested to see you."

"Send them in." Hitsugaya Toushiro pinched the bridge of his nose and started tiding up the stacks of paper that threatened to spill off his desk. Becoming Sou-taichou hadn't really changed the type of work he had to do. Hyourinmaru chuckled, trying to hold back a smart comment. As always, he was a pain.

When the visitors entered, they acknowledged him with slight bows. When they sat, Hisana was the first to voice her thoughts.

"You look a lot younger than I imagined." The temperature in the room dropped a few degrees, effectively warning the small girl from commenting further.

"Histugaya-sou-taichou, my niece and I have come to see you to request a permit for a vacation to the material world."

Hitsugaya sat back and set his face to 'Default: Icy stare', pondering their plea. "Karakura?"

"Yes, to visit the girl's grandfather. We will only be there for a few days."

After a few moments of scilence: "Alright, I grant you the permit. I will have to report your goings to the Central 46. You have informed your lieutenant?"

"As soon as you had agreed to our request."

"If that is all?"

Hisana had remained quiet throughout the conversation, words and phrases floating meaningless through her mind. What she was able to grasp was that they were being allowed to visit the material world, the main reason being to holiday with her grandfather. Deciding it wise not to speak, risk having the General retract his offer, Hisana waited until silence filled the room and her noble uncle stood. Bowing quickly, Hisana skipped out of the room, slightly ahead of her guardian.

A hand on Byakuya's arm made him stop before exiting. "I know why you're going." Histugaya deadpanned, apathetic eyes staring into Byakuya's. The 6th division taichou didn't doubt his words. One a protégée, always a protégée. "Tell her the truth when you know she's ready." He nodded and removed his hand.

The noble strode out the door, mulling over his superior's advice.

* * *

Please reveiw! I need more of the 'warm and fuzzy'! See anything wrong, just love the story, more _crack-induced rants_ (I like those), suggestions that aren't **_IN MY POLL (_**vote in it plz, it relates), anything! Just reveiw. That little button is super smexy and you know it. Oyasumi. Or Ohayo. Konichiwa? whell, wherever you are, _whenever _you are, choose the correct greeting. : )

Quick edit note: Wonderwyce is the 4th espada now.


	4. 3rd movement: Part I

Hi! I'm back and proven not dead! The coroner even told me so! I'm sorry this is late, but my laptop is broken and is being fixed on the mainland USA, so please don't pull the pins from those grenades! )

Disclaimer: I'm running out of ideas….I could cut off his fingers! No… then he couldn't draw Bleach…

_

* * *

_

**_-Flashback-_**

Spiraling towers of ice erupted from the barren, sandy ground of Hueco Mundo. With only a few more words from their creator, said pillars shattered, raining glittering slivers down upon the unaware hollows below.

Rukia fought; attacking with a bankai she had achieved only minutes before. Any hollows in her way were immediately eradicated, chunks of ice melting silently on the ground their only remains. Out of the corner of her eye, she glimpsed a streak of black hack through the fallen souls. Side by side, Ichigo and Rukia annihilated unit after unit of hollows, working steadily towards the large white structure that was Las Noches.

Even though she was submersed in the screams of hollows, Rukia heard the static-y sound of a high level arrancar using Sonído in close proximity. Blue hair flashed in and out of sight, shuddering to a stop directly in front of her.

Grimmjow grinned widely as he thrust his sword through her gut. "Nice to see ya again, Rukia-chan. Doubt I'll see you later."

In his peripheral, Ichigo had watched the Sexta Espada drive his unreleased sword through his partner's abdomen, unconsciously feeling her pain, forcing him to draw a ragged breath. Rage washed through his body. Dispatching the last members of the closest unit in one slice of Tensa Zangetsu, the substitute rushed the unknowing Grimmjow. Slicing through his iron skin, Ichigo surprised the espada by tearing away a chunk of his torso and the whole of his left arm. Letting the fury control him, he parried a slash made by Grimmjow's quick reflexes.

Right, left, lunge, block. Other battles unconsciously inched away from the duel. The shinigami disappeared and tried to stab into the arrancar's back wound, only to have his slim katana stopped by a white, ceramic appendage. A wave of spiritual pressure hoisted dust into dizzying spirals as Grimmjow completed his transformation into his released state. Fury kept Ichigo's adrenalin pumping, vision sharp, and hunger for vengeance ever so strong.

Ichigo avoided darts fired from Jeagerjaques' elbows, thrusting out his Zanpakutou in an attempt to break through the arrancar's guard. The foe's whip-like tail caught the katana, curling around it to grip and trying to wrench it out of it's wielder's grasp. When Ichigo freed Zangetsu, Grimmjow darted felinely out of range. In a flash of black, a Getsuga tenshou sped towards the espada, though deterred easily by the released arrancar. Ichigo roared and sped towards Grimmjow's unprotected back, sword poised to strike, only to be halted by the huge energy claws of the Sexta Espada's Desgarrón.

Retracting his talons, Grimmjow smirked. "Sorry I had to kill your girlfriend, she was pretty cute."

At this, Ichigo bristled. With a cry of rage, the shinigami lunged and swung. The espada raked his claws at Ichigo, but instead, hit air. With a horrible crunch, Ichigo drove Tensa Zangetsu through Grimmjow's thorax. Sneer still in place, the late Sexta's eyes glazed over as he slid, limp, to the ground. A small croak jerked him from his daze.

"I-Ichigo."

He jumped and scurried to her side. "Rukia! Stay still! I'll get you to the Fourth squad! I'm sure Hana-"

"No. It's too late for me."

"I'm sure they can do something!!"

"It…it's okay, Ichigo. I'm…done here. I've played… my part." Raspy coughs racked through her body. "Now…. You must play yours."

"Rukia…"

"Hand me Sode no Shirayuki." The female shinigami set her blade vertically upon her chest, grasping the hilt with both hand, digits weak but sure.

"Final Waltz," she commanded quietly, "White Obliteration."

With that, a biting wind swirled into being, seemingly originating from the woman noble's katana. She seemed to be shining, a glow that illuminated her skin from underneath, intensifying in radiance until Ichigo had to squint his eyes to identify her silhouette. The wind grew in speed, whipping through his shockingly-coloured hair. Although he wasn't cold; the gale became warm, and that comfort spread slowly throughout his whole body, assuring him, _healing_ him. Only the screams of the dying hollows encased in the bright cut through the silence. The severely bright light seemed to spread, shrouding the battlefield in a white cloak, 'Obliterating' all evil within it's boundaries.

Wind whispered through the Substitute's ears, Rukia's voice bidding him a final farewell.

After what felt like hours, the bright dispersed, leaving the nearly five mile (A/n: about 8km) wide diameter of Rukia's final release free of hollows and crowding with fully-healed and re-invigorated shinigami hopping for battle (A/n: mostly 11th division xp).

Ichigo fell to the patch of earth where his partner's body had once lain. All that remained of the gallant woman was a thin strip of tattered white cloth. Ichigo willed tears not to fall, but the lost was too great. The clouds above grew darker with every passing moment, and though they didn't release their bounty upon the battlefield, the dirt darkened with moisture around Ichigo's knees.

Smearing new blood and dirt on his face, the carrot-top stood, grasping the shred of white. He swiftly tied the band onto his Zanpakutou hilt, not stopping to marvel at the sharp contrast between the ribbon and his dark sword.

Darting through the rowdy troops, the killing intent Ichigo emitted knocked countless shinigami, even seated officers, to the ground.

When the revengeful man glimpsed two streaks of silver flash into his vision, he immediately headed to confer with Hitsugaya and Yamamoto. Discussing briefly the situation out on the outermost regions of the desert and the handle the forces had there, it was decided that they would band together, select a few volunteers (not Zaraki, that was decided early on), and head the final assault.

The threesome flashed onwards, towards the imposing Las Noches. Soon their band consisted of at least four other seated officers and they pressed forward, faces set grimly, not uttering a word.

Bursting through a solid stone wall, the party was greeted by the apathetic and slightly tired face of Stark, Primer Espada. Speaking mostly to himself, he pulled out his katana and started, "Well, better finish this quick…"

Before he could move, a sharp, flame-encrusted katana had been shoved through his abdomen. He cracked a small smile, then slid to the ground.

A slow, deliberate clapping filled the air.

"What a wonderful display, Yamamoto-san, Hitsugaya-kun, Kurosaki-kun."

* * *

Review Plz! You know you want to...; )


	5. 3rd movement: Part II

Hehe… I missed my deadline…

Blargh. Well, here's the next chapter.

* * *

_**-Flashback Cont.-**_

_As the light silently pulsed around her, Rukia watched as her exterior was stripped away, leaving her bare soul to watch as the chain links signifying her existence reduced to that of a pl__us steadily eat away at one another. The last link, a pure white cloth, flitted meekly in a non-existent breeze, loosening just enough to slide from the platform it was anchored to. Just as she felt the agonizing wrench her heart gave when the hollowization process began, the last of her shinigami powers drained out through her sword, fulfilling their purpose at last. She closed her eyes and gave into the darkness, the pain to be forgotten for a time._

o0 & 0o

A slow, deliberate clapping filled the air.

"What a wonderful display, Yamamoto-san, Hitsugaya-kun, Kurosaki-kun."

Aizen Sousuke, former 5th division Taichou, traitor of Soul Society, sat perched on the throne set atop a high platform on the far side of the room, a smirk etched across his chiseled features. He silently regarded the intruders, brushing off their glares as you would flies.

"Aizen!" Yamamoto declared, his old yet empowering voice echoing throughout the large hall.

"I'm sorry about all this ruckus," Aizen apologized, a barb of sarcasm not fully concealed under thick layers of false sincerity, "I hope it wasn't too much of a hassle trying to get in here."

"Sure as hell it was!" Ichigo exclaimed, "Rukia is DEAD because of you!"

"Ah, is that so?" A smile tugged at the corners of Aizen's lips. "I'm so sorry to hear that. Rukia had always been so useful. And easy on the eye, to say the least."

"You sick bastard!" Histugaya placed a hand on the younger shinigami's arm, restraining him from leaping forwards in a fit of rage.

"Always wearing your heart on your sleeve, eh, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Aizen," The captain of the 10th squad calmly addressed the traitor, "You are outnumbered. Please put down you Zanpakutou and step away and we will not harm you."

"Histugaya-kun, as conceited as ever. Are you sure _you're_ not ones outnumbered?" With a twitch of the wrist, numerous Arrancar stepped from the shadows. Next to Aizen emerged a tall, lean Espada, his dark hair secured in the partial helmet perched on his head.

Ulquiorra twitched uncomfortably when Aizen called his name, but hastily dropped into a kneel, head bowed submissively.

"Ulquiorra, is the princess still in her rooms?"

"Hai, Aizen-sama."

"Fetch her, will you? I'm sure she'll want to see her old friend once more, won't she? She may even manage to be audience to his death."

A flicker of some undecipherable emotion flashed across the 4th Espada's eyes, but it was quickly overshadowed by Ulquiorra's default, apathetic mask.

"Of course, Aizen-sama."

Once the arrancar had once again dissipated into the shadows, Aizen sat forward on his seat. Sending out a silent signal to his soldiers, he watched on, fascinated, as they pounced upon the unknowing intruders.

Ichigo expected the attack, using the abnormal size of shikai Zangetsu to block the ambushing hollows. He tossed the cleaver-like weapon into the air, using his free hands to slug the nearest arrancar with a reiatsu-reinforced fist, cracking the rest of it's mask and sending it flying. Nimbly catching the colossal weapon by the dangling hilt-wrap, the shinigami swung his Zanpakutou around twice, hurling it towards and through several arrancar. But the arrancar just kept coming, as soon as he would defeat one, another three would take it's place. Perspiration shimmered on his brow as he tried to keep the other combatants at bay.

o0&0o

Orihime looked up when three loud knocks shattered the sound-proof silence of her rooms. She knew who it was, and she knew it was time.

"Come, Woman."

o0&0o

Meanwhile, Hitsugaya was facing his own problems. The arrancar cronies had unveiled his one flaw: Hyouinmaru's attacks were _slow_. True, a normal human's eye would probably be unable to detect the icy assaults, but in the eyes of the unmasked hollows, he seemed to be moving at a snail's pace. With a superior use of Soíndo, they dodged each and every one of the Taichou's thrusts and slashes.

Toushiro furrowed his brow in thought, then gasped when the perfect tactic finally came to him. He withdrew the ice dragon back into his sword, wound himself up, then span at near-invisible speeds in counter clock-wise circles, letting the icy blasts of his katana take out every arrancar within striking distance, like using a whip to snipe down bowling pins.

But more kept coming.

o0&0o

Inoue followed her guardian down the ever-familiar route through Las Noches. Letting muscle memory take over, she almost didn't notice Ulquiorra turn left when she was sure they were to turn right.

o0&0o

Yamamoto sliced through his opponents with apparent ease, but inside, he was impatient. What was Aizen doing?

o0&0o

Silently, the two pressed forward, deeper and deeper into the labyrinth. Windows flashed past, fewer and fewer taking their places farther down the corridors. Soon, Orihime and the Espada were shrouded in pitch darkness.

Except for a bright silhouetted rectangle of light.

As soon as they were close enough, Ulquiorra pulled open the door and gestured towards the chaotic battlefield that was the desert plains of Hueco Mundo.

"Go."

"But, Ulquiorra-san-"

"Go, Woman."

Orihime took a tentative step forward, into the final island of peace before the storm. From the alcove in the outer wall, the busty teen's gaze swept over the ever-growing piles of the dead and dying. She glanced over her shoulder at the -now- traitor.

The arrancar's eyes softened minutely when they met the human girl's.

"Go." He said, once again, gentler this time. "Go find your comrades, your friends, and live your life."

"But the Hyougyaku?"

"…I'll take care of it."

o0&0o

And then there was one. The final combatant grinned maniacally, baring fangs that didn't seem in the least natural. She stood still for a moment, sizing up her opponents as they tried to catch their breath. With a sneer, she disappeared.

She flashed back into existence, sword drawn and placed lightly across Ichigo's neck. A shrill voice pierced through his mind, cackling madly. '_You really are powerful, aren't you? Just as Aizen-sama described!' _Ichigo felt his body stiffen, paralyzed no matter how his mind tried to retaliate against the blond arrancar's spell.

She flickered again, reappearing at Hitsugaya's back, arm wrapped around his neck, sword set lightly on his jugular. _'Ooooh! And you're Toushiro-kun! Just as cute in person!' _Was the phrase that etched itself into the young captain's conscious.

She materialized once more in the open space in front of the three intruders. She let her silent shrieks fill the minds of all the occupants of the room, _'Andaria Lorenze, pleased to make your acquaintance, shinigami. Beware, for I am the one who __**will**__ defeat you!'_

She held out her sword: long and glowing softly, the medieval-style arming sword looked as lethal as a snake before the strike. Slanted eyeholes, the only remains of her mask, held her short blond hair out of her face. Large, clouded blue eyes that could bore holes through a person with just one glace gave her a haunted, doll-like appearance. Andaria struck an immaculate fencing pose, took a deep breath and charged her opponents.

* * *

Review! Comments, questions, crack-induced rants (I'm talking to you, Karin), all welcome! I'm striving for 50!


	6. 3rd movement: Part III

I just had to get this down… Forgive me for being awesome. Warning: I like killing off characters.

* * *

-**_Flashback Cont.-_**

Andaria closed her eyes and charged the intruders.

Yamamoto, the only one not affected by the Hollow's fstrange power, rushed to the defense of the younger shinigami. Blocking her blow, he noted that the loud clang of metal-on-metal caused Ichigo to twitch. Crashing Ryuujin Jakka against her old-fashioned arming sword once again, he was pleased to see the substitute move minutely for a second time. Plotting his next course of action, he pounced in, reiatsu fully released.

Ichigo watched helplessly as the arrancar, surprisingly strong, exchanged blows with the elderly soutaichou. _If this is some sort of binding technique_, he deduced, _I must be able to break it somehow. I've done it before. What's stopping me now?_

He tried to move, but his muscles stayed frozen in the position they had been in at the point when she touched him with her sword. _That's it!_ Her sword was the medium she used to paralyze her victims. It seemed that Yamamoto had also worked out this fact. He was focusing all of his attack power into bringing his zanpakutou against hers in a clash of sparks, giving the trapped men more and more motor capabilities.

In a flash of light and the clattering of metal against tile, Ichigo and Hitsugaya felt the invisible ropes biding them slacken, then disappear completely. Without hesitation, they both leaped forward into the frenzied dual only to have their weapons forcefully halted by two new combatants.

'_SOPHIA!! BERYL!!' _Andaria's disembodied voice screeched, splitting the minds of all in the room. She struggled to hold back her foe with her damaged blade.

Before Kurosaki stood a slim, dark-haired arrancar, a gold wire-hilted rapier clutched in her hand. Sophia smirked. '_Andaria, be calm.'_ Her telepathic voice was gentler, but just as shockingly shrill._ 'It can't be helped. Your blade is broken, and thus, so is your power. We just want to assist you.' _

Grinding her teeth, the brunette, Beryl, held her long Zweihänder against Hitsugaya's smaller, but just as deadly katana.

With a roar, Ichigo shoved the slim weapon away from his larger one. He slashed downwards with all his might, only to have the feeble-looking sword parry him away, Sophia barely batting an eyelash.

The fighting resumed.

o0&0o

"… I'll take care of it."

Orihime shook her head. "No, Ulquiorra-san. I am the only one with rejection powers, so _I_ am the only one who can destroy the Hyougyaku. Besides, I can't go back to my friends; they all think I betrayed them." She looked crestfallen, eyes void of their usual glimmer.

The Cuatra Espada took a small step towards the girl, but hesitated and retreated back into the hidden niche in the wall. Only his bright aquamarine eyes were visible in the fading light. "If that is how it is…" He took a deep breath, and, with a brief sound of static, was grasping Orihime's hand and flashing in and out of existence throughout the battlefield. He came to an abrupt halt in a small forest of quartz-trees in the not-so-deserted plain(a/n: plane?). Allowing his companion to adjust to the sudden sensation of unmoving ground beneath her feet, he didn't notice two pairs of eyes, one perched in the trees on either side of the clearing, wink into existence.

o0&0o

Breathing heavily, Ichigo swung his newly-activated bankai, blocking a thrust from the gold foil. Flashing around to Sophia's unprotected back, he thrust his sword through her bare abdomen, satisfied with the gurgle that emerged from the back of her throat. Letting her slide limply to the ground, her hand still gripping her rapier, he turned to survey his allies' battles.

Andaria was hacking at Yamamoto, eyes and attacks filled with desperation. She forced him backwards, growling audibly. She had succeeded in nicking his shoulder; other than that, he was completely unharmed, save for low reserves of stamina.

Beryl and Hitsugaya were locked in combat, icy white against dark bronze. She avoided his ice dragon sinuously, her elongated sword no hindrance whatsoever. When she heard Andaria's non-telepathic cries of frustration, she glanced over towards the other duel. The young captain made use of her distraction and landed a glancing blow to her shoulder. Ice crept slowly up her arm, engulfing her collarbone. With no thought of the risks of her next action, she slammed the hilt of her Zweihänder into the freeze, shattering Hitsugaya's assault tactic. She flickered away, alighting directly behind the elderly General.

Slicing diagonally across his back with her double-edged sword, blood erupted from his newest wound. Yamamoto barely flinched. But he _did indeed _flinch. Andaria took a chance and leaped into the air, bringing her semi-kaput arming sword down with an eardrum-shattering roar, both orally and telepathically. Down the front of the 1st division taichou's torso opened a fatal wound; the sheer force of the emerging blood sent him flying backwards, hitting the cool tile floor with a sickening crunch.

Ichigo and Hitsugaya both chose that moment to dash back into the battle. Easily overpowering the shocked and exhausted arrancar, Toushiro pierced his original foe's heart, whereas Andaria was able to block Ichigo's ambush. With the last of her strength, she sent a last message to the substitute before Soíndo-ing away. It burned itself into his brain, never to be forgotten.

_This isn't over._

o0&0o

Wonderwyce reigned in his ever-wandering mind, trying to focus on the task at hand. He pulled out a small drawstring bag from his pocket, fingering the opening thoughtfully. Aizen-sama had entrusted it to him. He was curious. Why couldn't he just look at it? Who or what was stopping him from holding it? _But it's too special_, he insisted to himself. _Aizen-sama told me to keep it safe! _**It's safe; you're the only one around. What could happen?**

Curiosity overcame any self-discipline the arrancar may have had for himself and he carefully loosened the string. Into his hand rolled a lavender glass sphere, an artifact encasing thousands of souls. The Hyougyaku.

As soon as the sphere came in contact with his skin, Wonderwyce felt an awesome amount of power surge through him. He drank it in, relishing in the artificial high it induced. He felt his shoulders broaden, power increase, and Scottish-style Claymore strapped to his back grow longer. Spasms raced throughout his body, random appendages convulsing in strain.

When the Hyougyaku landed with a dull 'thump' on the tree branch below his own, the fully transformed Wonderwyce Margera felt his mind grow clearer than it had ever been before. I felt like a veil had been lifted from his conscious; everything was obvious now. Scooping up the lavender entity into its container, he flickered from branch to branch farther into the forest.

When he came to the edge of a clearing, he stopped to witness the events below.

A shinigami was fighting a losing battle with the Cuatra- _No. If Ulquiorra is out here,_ the Números deduced_, he's a traitor._

Silently, he jumped from his perch into the one-sided battle, killing the shinigami in a quick slash, then blocking a thrust from his superior.

"Why are you doing this?" Wonderwyce asked calmly in his new tenor.

"I do not know."

In an intricate dance, they circled each other, swords touching ever so lightly that even so sent out sprays of sparks into the darkness.

"But you are going against Aizen-sama."

"Aizen is corrupted. This is my mission, and so I must complete it."

"Aizen-sama is the only one capable of ruling the hollows." Wonderwyce parried an un-choreographed blow from his opponent. "He will lead us into power and out of the darkness of beastly instinct."

"If you believe that, you too do not realize what he's doing. He is using the arrancar to achieve his one true goal: Kingship of the universe."

"Traitor!" The younger arrancar pounced upon Ulquiorra, a fire of resentment alight in his eyes.

Blow after blow, the traitor parried and dodged the large Claymore. Orihime looked on with wide eyes.

Gathering his new strength, Wonderwyce heaved his sword downward, cutting through Ulquiorra's weapon like butter. Blood spurted from the wound as the traitor collapsed. With his last breaths, he called out, "Go, Woman! Run!"

Orihime started, but before she could move, she was scooped up by the other arrancar.

"Ulquiorra!" she shrieked.

He lay on the ground, watching as Wonderwyce carted off his ward. A tear, a real tear, crawled down his pale cheek. "Thank you… for opening my eyes…Orihime."

o0&0o

Wonderwyce threw Orihime over his shoulder as he flickered through the trees. He emerged onto the battlefield, noting that the shinigami forces seemed to be pushing the front line of hollows back towards Las Noches with renewed force.

Dashing through troops engaged in combat, the arrancar was slightly relieved when he finally reached the main gate into the fortress. Loli and Melony, Aizen's two Fracción, stood guard, replacing the Números cut down by the intruders. The former smirked when Wonderwyce and the stolen charge appeared before them.

"Wonderwyce-san…I love the new look." Loli purred seductively. "You can leave the girl with us. We'll take _good _care of her."

The male arrancar set down Orihime, unable to do otherwise. "Give this to Aizen-sama." He stated holding out the small lavender purse. He drew his sword, turned around, and dashed back into the fray.

Melony clawed at Orihime's hair, grabbing a chunk to keep her from collapsing. "Are we really going to take her back to Aizen-sama?"

"Why not? She may not be in this same state when we do," Loli squatted before their hostage, drawing her dagger and placing it on the girl's neck, "But I'm sure he'll be happy she's back with him."

Orihime felt a trickle of blood run down her neck.

"Orihime-chan! Let's have some more fun!"

o0&0o

Hitsugaya knelt beside the wounded shinigami.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro." Yamamoto said, voiced laced with pain and weariness, "You have proved your self worthy. Run for the position of Commander. You have my blessing."

He took his last breath, and died.

In a swish of white, Aizen was standing amongst the remaining intruders, hands in his pockets and a calm look on his face. "Now, now," he started, "Why must you massacre my well-loved Números?"

Ichigo raised Tensa Zangetsu, aiming to land a downward slash on the former shinigami's unprotected torso. With a loud clang that echoed around the hall, Aizen's sword had come up to protect him. Panting with exhaustion, Ichigo hopped backwards.

Aizen sheathed his zanpakutou. "That's not very polite, is it, Kurosaki-kun?"

Hitsugaya rose from his place on the floor. With identical cries of rage, both intruders charged the traitor. He blocked their blows effortlessly.

Ichigo and Toushiro fought tirelessly, anguish clearly written on their faces. Aizen dispatched the latter, throwing him to the other side of the hall, where his head collided with the stone wall. He slid to the floor, clearly unconscious. Aizen turned back to the former, sword out. Ichigo tried to use his speed to overwhelm the older man, but Aizen seemed to know where he would reappear, sword always to block his assault. In one last act of desperation, Ichigo charged the former captain. Unable to fathom how he had caused it, the thump of Aizen's lifeless body falling to the ground made Ichigo wince.

Hitsugaya groaned and clutched his head, trying to stand up. Ichigo called out to him, "It's over. We're done here."

A low chuckle made him turn back around.

"Not only am I the master of hypnotism," Aizen started as he stepped from the shadows, "But my sword also has the ability to shatter shinigami souls."

The real Aizen.

"Welcome, Primera Espada."

o0&0o

Byakuya smote down the last of the crazed hollows in the vicinity. Accompanied by a Hell butterfly back to Soul Society, he was surprised when the small insect didn't dissipate when he stepped back into his home realm. Instead, it landed onto the ground. Out of the still-open gate fluttered a second butterfly, it's wings a rare white. It landed beside the first insect.

Byakuya was entranced. He had never seen Hell Butterflies behave in such a manner.

The small messengers began to glow. Their silhouettes grew and morphed into slender legs. They continued to elongate and mesh until a small torso could also be distinguished. Finally, a head topped with short, shockingly orange hair appeared. The young girl, five at most, searched the crowd of wounded shinigami. She caught Byakuya's eye at once.

"Bya-oji-sama!" she called out in a strangled voice. She scurried over to him and attached herself to his leg.

"Bya-oji-sama," she looked up, unshed tears filling her eyes, "Where are my parents?"

The captain was confused for a moment. Putting a gentle hand on her head, he asked, "Young one, what is your name?"

A pause. "Hisana." She stated. The widower's eyes widened in shock. "Kurosaki Hisana." Even wider, now. "Where are my parents?"

**_-End Flashback-_**

o0&0o

_**-Present day-**_

Ichigo and Wonderwyce stepped out of the Garganta and scanned Karakura from their vantage point atop a hill on the outskirts of the city.

Ichigo was first to speak. "He's here."

o0&0o

Hisana ran out of the gate, eyes wide in fright. Byakuya stepped out calmly behind her, regal posture impeccable. When Urahara approached them, the younger soul turned around and ran into his great bear hug.

"Hisana-chan! He swung her in circles, but abruptly stopped when he felt the (slightly) over-protective uncle's glare on his back.

When they climbed into Hat-and-clog's sweets shop, greeted by a docile and otherwise silent Ururu, Byakuya's head perked when he noticed a faintly familiar reiatsu. Urahara nodded, signaling that he also felt it.

"He's here."

* * *

Ewww… I didn't like writing this chapter. I don't think it turned out right. It's the longest one so far, though. Almost 2500 words! An all-time high! And, I got to kill of most of the canon characters! Yay! Look Karin! I killed you! And Rexi, you too!! I hate fight scenes now!!

Next chapter up next weekend or so. I finally explained where Hisana came from. Further explanation: Ichigo wears his heart on his _sleeve_, and thus, the hole representing where his heart was is in his _wrist_. _Now_ do you get it? I get to keep the Pocky. : P

REVIEW!! I love reviews. Although the last chapter was down. The button is smexy. Live with it. Questions, comments, crack-induced rants (Karin, that's you) all welcome. Need further explanation? Review or PM me!


	7. 4th movement: Cresendo

Well, then… another week, another chapter. Almost 2,400 words, this one is! Not the longest, but pretty large by my standards. Trust me, I'm no Carrie-sama or Xarylle-sama… but I'm pretty awesome all the same. I would like to thank all my reviewers, and all of those who have put this story on their alert lists. I just really wish you'd leave a review. It's super simple. Although I can understand if you don't have a keyboard…

* * *

_Kurotsuchi Mayuri fiddled with the little remote in his hand. A bright tube of yellow light in the center of the room illuminated the faces of the assembled captains. Ukitake was absent; no amount of medicine could get him out of bed these days. Kyoraku refused to leave his friend's side. Kenpachi was still being patched up in the 4__th__ division, Unohana trying her hardest to save the life of Soul Society's most gung-ho warrior. Hitsugaya, Byakuya, and Renji looked haggard; a bankai-able Matsumoto leaned heavily on Hisagi. Soifong winced whenever she moved. None had seen hide nor hair of Komamura since the end of the war. _

_Finally the scientist addressed his comrades. "My fellow Captains; I suppose you all know why I have called you here. The origin of Kuchiki-taichou's new charge is very mysterious, but not completely unexplainable. Similar phenomena have been recorded previously in history, albeit only three have been proven to have actually this very event._

"_It is said that when two souls have such a close bond, their 'hearts' join and may create a third being. This can only happen when the two said souls are separated from their material bodies. In the case of Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia, they were a prime example of the two parent souls. Over the course of their friendship, they developed a bond that could not be broken by the most major of happenings... or so I've been told. We do not know of their remains; they have not been recovered from Hueco Mundo as of yet. _

"_I could say that the two hell butterflies Kuchiki-taichou described were the souls of those two. The testimony he has presented me with seems to support my hypothesis: Kurosaki Hisana is the result of the joining of the two slay__é__d souls of Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia._

o0&0o

Shiroinokori Rukia quickly closed up her Breakfast/Lunch café, her keys flashing in the winter afternoon sun. A bur of anxiousness settled in her stomach, causing her to glance around the bustling crowds of modern Karakura. She noticed no threat, but the little voice at the back of her mind whispered otherwise. She hitched her purse to a more secure niche in her shoulder, unconsciously bringing her fingers to the white band around her neck.

None of the doctors could explain it. In the first few weeks of her life, the white ring had mysteriously appeared, growing as she did. Which wasn't much, some joked. Nothing could cut through the wretched material; they had tried everything. Rukia finally retired to keeping the pale ornament, feeling a strange sort of attachment to it.

Glancing around once more, the petite woman made her way down the buzzing street.

o0&0o

Ichigo and Wonderwyce stepped out of the Garganta and scanned Karakura from their vantage point atop a hill on the outskirts of the city.

Ichigo was first to speak. "He's here."

Wonderwyce nodded, silently voicing his affirmation.

An almost disgusted look flashed across The Primera Espada's face before he flashed away, dashing toward the town he had known so well, but was alien to him now.

o0&0o

When they climbed into Hat-and-clog's sweets shop, Byakuya's head perked when he noticed a faintly familiar reiatsu. Urahara nodded, signaling that he also felt it.

"He's here."

Urging his small ward to play with her Aunt Ururu outside, Byakuya's face remained stoic when Urahara's feline companion strutted into their hitherto silent conversation.

Yoruichi voiced what the two captain-class shinigami were too afraid to say.

"So, Ichigo has finally returned to the world of the living."

"It seems so, my dear, letting alone the irony of that statement. If my theory is correct, he has not returned to this plane to reminisce, but instead is working for Aizen."

"Aizen was killed in the war. It has been proven."

"If they had really been paying attention to any hollow's behavior, there is staggering evidence to ascertain that Aizen was indeed still alive, using his hypnosis to bend the minds of hollows and shinigami alike into thinking that he had been defeated. I have been observing into this hypothesis, and have determined that, even though it has been said that Soul Society had won the Worlds war, this is only one battle we have been duped into thinking we have won. The war hasn't even begun."

Byakuya was stunned, although his exterior was restricted from displaying so. As he was about to retort, Hisana's innocent face popped in through the rice-paper doors, a look of excitement etched on her face. When she noticed the tense air of the room, her face fell and she bowed slightly. "I'm sorry for interrupting." She apologized solemnly, "I hope I didn't-"

"No, young one, we were just finishing up." Byakuya rose gracefully, picking up Sebonzakura from it's place on the floor. "Go back outside."

Once she had gone, Urahara at once got back down to business. "I will have Tessai fetch your gigais-"

"Fine, but I have one more question."

The former captain sobered once again.

"Where do you get all your information?"

Right on cue, a flare of green, childish reiatsu swept through the house.

"Ah."

o0&0o

"Ahhhh! Hisa-chan! You are so pretty!"

"Can't... breathe..." came Hisana's muffled reply.

Realizing the younger girl's predicament, Neliel Tu Oderschvank set her free of her bone-crushing hug.

Byakuya gracefully stepped out of the small shop, fully gigai-ed and dressed to impress, his scarf ever present. He found his niece bundled up in a white parka, the bobble of her matching beanie/glove set bouncing merrily as she celebrated with her favorite aunt.

"Aunt Nel, do you really have to go back to Germany? Why can't you come back and live with us in Soul Society?"

"Uh-uh, Hisa-chan. Toushiro would kick my butt for sure." Hisana looked awed at the woman's informal use of the captain-commander's given name. "Besides, I don't know what Pesshe and Dondochakka would do without me around."

"Ne, ne, Aunt Nel, when will you let me met them? They sound like so much fun!" In response, Neliel whipped out a picture. She was posed in the middle, a blond, insect-like man standing to her right and a squat black fellow leaning on her left.

Urahara coughed. Nel looked up, catching his silent drift. Allowing the young girl to keep the picture, she retreated inside, but not without acknowledging Byakuya's presence with a small but courteous nod.

Grasping her uncle's pale hand, Hisana urged Byakuya down the deserted street.

"Ne, Bya-oji-sama, can we get some ice cream? Yachiru-chan says that it's better here than in Soul Society."

"In winter? I doubt they are selling any. And you _should_ be calling her Kusajishi-taichou."

"But she says she doesn't like it when anyone calls her that. Oh! Look! I see some now!"

She led him over to a brightly colored cart, standing at the end of the queue behind a ginger-haired girl, about the same age (mentally) as Hisana. Finding this arrangement quite uncomfortable, Byakuya dished over a fair number of bills to his niece and retreated to a bench a few meters away. Watching his charge chat with that same girl about the best type of ice cream –Strawberry with chocolate sauce and gummi-bears, Hisana stated, but the girl testified 'wasabi, curry powder, and pumpkin seeds on Pistachio'— he had the brief feeling of unsettlement in his gut, but let it pass.

o0&0o

Ichigo leaped lightly from rooftop to rooftop, pausing only to regain his boundaries. Wonderwyce trailed behind, wondering briefly when his companion had become the leader.

On the abandoned roof of one of the buildings overlooking the city's center, Ichigo halted, peering over the edge at the swarms of people below. He watched as a bright head of orange picked its way through the crowd, followed closely by a taller figure. He narrowed his eyes. He was sure of it. Those two had spiritual power ten-fold any of the other souls down there.

Flickering out of sight once again, he reappeared, perched on a flagpole that extended out from the side of one of the skyscrapers bordering the square. He sat still, patiently observing.

o0&0o

Rukia shoved her hands in her pockets, preventing the crisp air from biting at her fingertips. She had the feeling- No; she _knew_ it was going to snow soon. She made her way slowly to the city's center, taking a shortcut to her apartment building on the other side of town.

A flicker of orange caught her eye. A small girl scampered through the crowds towards a tall, mysterious man, whom Rukia truly doubted was the girl's father. The girl held up her prize: a pink ice cream cone. The raven-haired woman snorted. Ice cream? At this time of year?

Another flash of orange, on the opposite side of the bazaar, caught her attention. Atop the flagpole tacked to the wall of a nearby apartment complex sat a lean carrot-toped man. His eyes were intently fixed on the girl and her guardian, until he shifted his gaze and met Rukia's. One eye of amber on white, another of unnatural yellow on black caused her to shiver. The mysterious male looked up, finding the gaze of a blond, similarly dressed figure standing on the roof of the same building. He then went back to watching the girl-and-man party.

The dark-haired man, now holding the small girl's hand, looked up suddenly, catching the eye of the young man perched high above him. He reached into his pocket, murmuring quiet instructions to the girl. She looked resilient, arguing forcefully, but one look from the man's dark eyes silenced her. He put his hand to his mouth and _burst forth from his body_.

Rukia had given up walking a time ago, too preoccupied watching the unusual happenings.

The small girl was led away by her guardian's animate body, although she hung back, watching the older man.

Speaking of him, he was still staring up at the youth seated on the flagpole.

The carrot-top scowled, and then flickered out of sight. High in the air, the two men clashed, their hitherto unnoticed swords locked.

Rukia knew that if she didn't interfere, some innocent bystander was sure to be hurt. Dashing through the crowds, she pushed past the ignorant shoppers until she was standing directly below the mid-air duel.

o0&0o

Hisana looked over her shoulder at the duel between her uncle and the orange-haired man. A flash of raven hair in the corner of her eye drew her gaze earthbound. The woman… looked like the lady in those pictures in the Kuchiki manor: her mother.

"Mommy!" Hisana exclaimed, wrenching free of her uncle's gigai's grip. She forced her way through the bustling afternoon crowd, throwing her arms around Rukia's slim waist.

Prying her eyes from the ongoing battle in the sky, Rukia examined the small, brightly-colored head that was buried in her waist. Hisana looked up. _Those eyes_… Rukia had a flash of Déjà vu. It was almost like looking in a mirror, her eyes were exactly the same dark shade.

Snapping from her stupor, the grown woman placed a gentle hand on Hisana's crown. "I'm sorry, sweetie, but I'm not your mother. "

The younger soul looked crestfallen, but quickly regained some of her giddiness. She looked upwards and pulled a small, bunny-encrusted candy dispenser from her pocket. She winked and popped a small pill into her mouth. With a flash and a single plume of smoke, a second girl, in black traditional swordsman wear, was standing beside the first. The latter blinked, and then nimbly scaled Rukia's lean body, perching comfortably on her shoulders. "Pyon."

The second child winked again and, without any apparent effort at all, leaped up into the air, dashing towards the mid-air battle.

o0&0o

"Dance in your chains—"

Byakuya glanced around soon enough to see his beloved charge dash towards the duel, Zanpakutou unsheathed. In a single flash step, he had brought himself directly in her path, halting her movement and silencing her releasing call.

With the flick of one outstretched hand, the blades of Released Senbonzakura entrapped Ichigo on all sides. The Primera Espada scowled, but made not attempt to escape.

"Don't come any closer." Byakuya warned.

Hisana pouted. "But…"

"Get back in your gigai. It's dangerous right now. Run back to Urahara's. We are going home **now**."

In a burst of black energy, Ichigo stood free, a white Zangetsu slung over one shoulder. "Well, Byakuya, this has been fun, but I have to be going now. I've got everything I need here." The hollow smirked, and with one last flash of white and orange, was gone.

o0&0o

Byakuya and Hisana pushed through the crowd, searching high and low for the young girl's carrot-topped gigai. A flash of orange: Just a passing vendor's cart. Another: an animated ad for 'a fresh, revitalizing' shampoo. One more: Finally, the sight of Hisana, perched on the unwilling shoulders of a young, raven-haired woman.

Byakuya deftly plucked the mod soul off of it's reluctant steed. When he caught sight of the face of said 'steed' he paused for just a moment and let his eyes widen slightly. He let his niece climb back into her faux body, grabbing her hand and leading her away without as much as a backwards glance. Hisana turned and waved to the dumbstruck woman.

o0&0o

Rukia watched as the tall man led his small companion away through the thinning crowds. A single snowflake settling on her pink nose caused her to shiver, snapping her from her state of mindlessness. Pondering the afternoon's events, she set off towards her home through the lazily falling snow.

* * *

Araaaa… again, one chapter I didn't like. This really took a chunk out of me… I got stuck at least twice in the middle, and once again at the end. I really have compromise… cutting out some of my favorite scenes to make room for important ones that actually move the story along.

Anywho, I'd really appreciate it if you'd REVIEW. I would like to know if anyone thinks the plot is moving too quickly, because I will gladly do something about that. Oh, and don't blame me for the horrible spoken text. I can't write dialogue for my life. Comments, questions, statements, crack-induced rants, critisisms, tantrums, greetings, condolences, farewells, anything at allis welcome with open arms and an open mind. -taps nose knowingly-


	8. Symphony Two: 1st movement

Ho-hum… Blame the lateness on Year Nine camp and, subsequently, the school's Melbourne music tour… I'm a professional triangle player. Uh-huh.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, its settings, or characters.

* * *

Rukia winced as she held the phone a good three inches from her ear for fear of permanently losing her hearing. From the receiver came overzealous screams of delight and invitation but soon enough, the voice was cut off by a calm, defiantly more feminine pitch. The raven-haired woman carefully placed the handheld back on her ear, keeping her muscles tense and reflexes alert- just in case.

After a few minutes punctuated only by nods and a few words of agreement, Rukia hung up with a curt farewell and strode off into the other room, asking herself, _'What have I gotten myself into?'_

o0&0o

Hisana watched silently as a giddy Urahara pranced into the room, twirling on one toe and waving his fan so fast it seemed invisible. She glanced back to the in-progress game of Go in front of her, and to her opponent, a reserved Ururu. Sunlight streamed in through the nearby window which revealed a pure blue sky untainted by clouds.

"Kuchiki-san, Hisana-chan!" Kisuke started in an almost effeminate manner, "You have been invited—…"

A butterfly! It floated gracefully across the periwinkle sky, shattering the eternal blue. It's wings fluttered, drawing the young girl's attention away from her host. Oh how free it was! Through swirling breezes and warm solar rays it flew, hindered not by noble names or status or material bonds.

Hisana was snapped from her reverie when her opponent rose from her respective place on the floor. The young Kurosaki, confused, rose as well, and followed her uncle out the door. She slipped into her gigai, grabbed Byakuya's hand, and asked simply, "Where are we going, again?"

o0&0o

Rukia, 30-minute-cassarole in hand, strode purposefully down the block. When the blue sign proclaiming 'Kurosaki Clinic' finally came into view, she glanced at her watch and sighed, slowing down a fraction.

Rukia had lived next door to the Kurosaki's for a good 15-year chunk of her life and regarded them as her second family. The Kurosaki daughters babysat her occasionally as a child when her parents went out, and Isshin always called her his 'fourth daughter'. She knew of their brother but he was _never_ spoken of, in fear of a Karin-glare and not-so-gentle nudge in the ribs.

When she knocked on the door, Rukia was greeted with a warm hug from a honey-blond woman. Yuzu gratefully took the dish from the guest and ushered her into the kitchen. Kurosaki Yuzu was a good twelve years older than Rukia herself, but she was more like a sister to her than an elder. Her golden tresses fell to her waist, a true testimony to her semi-American heritage. As always, she was a wiz in the kitchen, having attended a culinary school after graduation from Karakura high.

"Rukia-chan! So good to see you. It has been a while hasn't it? I hope our invitation wasn't too short of notice!" the raven-haired woman just shook her head, allowing her companion to continue with her idle chat.

"…And the leeks there were 75 percent off! Wonderful deals there. I think I'm going to go back. I can remember Inoue-san would always tell me that putting raisins in with the curry powder would make her stir-fry better, so I'm hoping to try that… Oh, and using celery as scoops for mashed pumpkin, but I'm not too sure… what do you think, Rukia-chan?"

"Huh?" The younger woman snapped to attention. "Oh, uh, yes… that sounds… wonderful?"

"Oh, I may have to go to the store then…"

"Ah, Yuzu-san, where is Yasai-san?"

"Oh? My husband left on a business trip to Hokkaido, but will be back by the end of next week. Ichigo and Sora are really missing their daddy, but I left them with the Ishida's so that I could come and help out my… Otou-chan!!"

True to Yuzu's exclamation, Isshin had leaped –yes, leaped-- his seventy-something self down the stairs and into the kitchen, flinging his pale arms around his self-proclaimed 'Fourth Daughter'. "Rukia-chan!" he bellowed in her ear, surely damaging her eardrum. She blinked repeatedly in shock, then wiggled herself out of the man's grip.

She stood back shyly, muttering a quiet "Good afternoon, Kurosaki-san."

Isshin looked uncharacteristically serious for a sudden. "You know I've told you again and again to call me Isshin." A manic smile crawled across his face, "Or Papa!!"

Rukia grinned uncertainly. "Uncle Isshin?" The head Kurosaki dived towards his guest for another rib-cracking hug, only to be whacked –_hard_– across the knuckles by Yuzu's ladle.

"Otou-chan!" the blond woman scolded, "Don't overwhelm our guest! She hasn't visited in a while; don't we want her to come back?" Isshin, a very 'kicked-puppy' pout on his face, nodded silently as he nursed his throbbing hand.

"Oi! Old man! Yuzu! Anyone home?" Isshin perked again as Karin waltzed into her childhood home, soccer ball tucked safely beneath her arm.

"Masaki! Our entire family has been reunited once again! Our children have grown so well, blessing us with a bounty of grandkids, just as we dreamed—"

A well aimed shoe from the raven-haired twin silenced Isshin, sending him sliding down his the poster of his beloved late wife. Yuzu shot a grateful look to Karin and turned back into the kitchen, tasting her stew and deeming it worthy.

o0&0o

Byakuya kept a watchful eye on his niece as she skipped along beside him, her demeanor set to 'Cute: personified'. Even the crisp air did not hinder her; every chance she could, Hisana scuffed her pink Chappy gumboots in the small piles of frost stacked along the curb. She dashed ahead and, finding a patch of untainted snow, flopped down on her back, waving her arms and legs to create a very small, very distorted snow angel. The young girl sat up and looked farther up the street, peering intently at each house in turn. With a gasp of delight, Hisana leaped up and scurried into one of the nearer buildings.

The girl trotted through a small, western-style home, calling out, "Grandpa! Auntie Yuzu!"

"Hisana-chan!" Isshin scooped up his eldest grandchild, a silly smile plastered on his face. The giddy grandfather turned to his earlier guest. "Rukia-chan, this is the child of my son and his wife, Hisana." Rukia couldn't help but recognize the short, orange-haired girl and her secretive wink. "And her uncle, Kuchiki Byakuya. Hisana-chan, Byakuya, this is my good friend and fourth daughter, Shiroinokori Rukia. I hope you three will get along." Isshin smirked at the stoic captain, ignoring Rukia's puzzled glance.

"Oh yeah!" Hisana exclaimed suddenly and proceeded to wiggle out of her grandfather's grip. She raced to the far corner of the dining room and knelt before the small altar erected there. She clapped twice and inclined her head in ceremony. As Yuzu dragged her sister and female visitor into the kitchen, calling Hisana to 'come in when she was finished', the two men present made their own way over to said shrine.

On the table, surrounded by smoking incense and mildly scented candles, sat three framed photographs: the first of a gently smiling Masaki, the second, a scowling head shot of an orange-haired teen boy, and the last of that same boy with his arm slung over the shoulders of a petite, raven-haired girl.

After Hisana had stood, brushed the invisible wrinkles from her skirt, and walked silently into the kitchen, Byakuya spoke. "I saw him today."

Isshin snorted. "Like I couldn't sense my own son. He was never too great at controlling his spiritual pressure."

"He is a hollow now. He has become a threat to Soul Society."

"Wasn't he always?"

"I did not mean-"

"I know what you meant. Still, I know he's still in there somewhere. I can feel it." Isshin looked down at the memorial to his late wife. "Dear Masaki, where did I go wrong?"

"You did nothing wrong. The reason dictating the events leading up to this point in time are the sole responsibility of my sister, and the naïve and irresponsible way she chose to use her power." Byakuya replied steadily. Isshin just continued staring at his beloved's picture, fumbling with a plastic lighter withdrawn from his breast pocket. "How is she?" The fifth division captain finally voiced the inquiry that had been nagging at his mind.

"Conceding to the fact that she has no memory of her past life, love, and daughter, just fine. Has a great job, a two-room apartment near the city center, plenty of friends, but no boyfriend that I know of. She comes over here every once in a while to visit me and the girls, and occasionally babysits Yuzu's two kids. Leads a good life."

"Yeah, Rukia-chan, grab that rice and bring it into the dining room. I've got the stew." Yuzu's voice floated in from the adjoining kitchen.

"Auntie Yuzu, can I help?"

"Sure can, sweetie! You can take the gravy – it's in that blue and grey boat – no, to the right – that's the one – now bring it and put it on the table. Oh, Otou-chan, Kuchiki-san, ready to eat?"

o0&0o

A flash of orange split the fresh air, flickering across the roofs of suburban Karakura. Ichigo's face was set, and not even his hysteric hollow persona would distract him from his mission. He had to- No, he _would _find and note the location of the shinigami captain and his charge. Using all of his power to peak his pesquisa, the Primera Espada, accompanied only by a slight swish and a brief sound of static, leaped across the city, following the death god's reiatsu like a bloodhound on the hunt.

When Ichigo finally slowed, he found himself crouched on a tarred rooftop and peering in through a ground-floor level window of the adjacent house. And indeed, there sat his prey, being served their evening meal by a family of nice-looking people. A silver-haired, stubbly man sat at the head of the table, chatting to the somewhat unresponsive Byakuya. A woman with honey-blond tresses and abundant chest spooned mash onto the plate of an eager-faced young girl (the shinigami, Ichigo reminded himself) while two dark-haired women conversed farther down the table. The fact that there was a set but currently unused place across from the woman decked in slightly muddy soccer gear did not interest him in the slightest; his gaze was drawn to the beauty seated at the foot of the table. Raven locks on pale skin, a slim figure, but what entranced the Espada the most where her eyes. Amethyst pools that could just as well have been windows into her very soul, if the veil of caution strung up and just barely concealed by them was pulled slightly ajar. A small memory scratched it's way to the surface of his mind, one of those same eyes locked with his own, the curtain not only ajar but completely thrown aside, pulling him into oblivion.

Rukia.

With that one word, a wash of memories burst into his mind. Ichigo felt his mask disperse, something that happened only when he was truly blown away. Unable to comprehend the vast amount of knowledge he had just gained, he jumped up and shunpoed away.

o0&0o

"…And I got _another_goal! I scored like three times, whereas Hermes and Jinta together couldn't get past my super-defense once!" Karin chatted excitedly to Rukia, "Though I accidentally tripped Shirou so that he fell face first into a puddle- " The tomboyish twin stiffened. As she did, Rukia felt a huge force apply itself to her shoulders, pushing her down in her chair. From her place half-under the table, it looked to Rukia that the others couldn't feel the pressure, or at least reacted differently to it. They all turned to look out the window on the outer wall, almost as one.

As soon as it had come, the force was gone. Rolling her shoulders and shooting quizzical looks to the other diners, Rukia opened her mouth to question, but was cut off by the piercing, tuneless ring of the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Isshin sang, leaping from his chair. From the hall they heard a few serious whispers, but those where quickly silenced when Kisuke stepped into the light of the dining area.

"Ah! Kurosaki-dono, you have guests! Why, I dare not disturb your peaceful family gathering!"

"Of course not, my dear friend, here, sit!"

"Ah, Otou-chan, I'll go get another setting-"

"Not necessary, Yuzu! Your womanly intuition has saved us that trouble!"

"Kurosaki-dono, I must be getting home! The customers await!" He halted when a ebony-coated feline stepped from the shadows, mewing softly. "And my very precious Yoruichi-san calls for me! I must be off. Remember what I have told you, Kurosaki-dono, and to all others, have a nice night!"

o0&0o

Kairu de la nieve Palipa wandered the halls of Las Noches, searching hopelessly for her newly appointed master. Scuffing her zori against the impeccably clean tile, she looked up suddenly when she heard the _ripping_of an opening Garganta. From within the void stumbled a frazzled looking Primera Espada, breathing heavily and clawing at the air above his brow for some part of his mask. Bowing quickly, the young Fracción rushed to take hold of her commander's elbow, keeping him the slightest bit more steady. Watching Ichigo massage his temples in tired agony, Kairu sighed in genuine concern and lead him away to his rooms.

As soon as the espada had placed his head on his pillow, two knocks on the door alerted Kairu to the presence of a visitor. "I'm sorry," she declared, "But Kurosaki-sama is not feeling to well at the moment. Would you please care to- Oh!" Aizen peered over imaginary glasses at the Fracción. "My deepest apologies, Aizen-sama. Please forgive me!"

"I am not offended. What has happened to dear Ichigo-kun?"

"I… I do not know, sir." She replied.

"Leave us for a moment." Kairu sent a worried glance towards her ill master, but nevertheless bowed to the king of Hueco Mundo and retreated from the room. "Ichigo-kun!" Aizen said softly, "Wonderwyce got back here hours ago! Didn't I tell you it was forbidden to roam around on your own?"

Ichigo rolled over in his sleep and muttered a soft 'Rukia'.

"Ah, so you have finally broken my little Kidou. Not surprising, you were always a strong one. I hope this won't affect the little _agreement_we had." The sleeping Espada turned over again and, opening one black-and-gold eye, flashed a black-toothed smile and breathed a distorted '_okay_'. The eye closed once more, and Aizen breezed from the room. The traitor captain paused at the door and gave one last piece of advice. "You can always kill her. She'll be welcome here."

* * *

Need explanation? Have suggestions? See a mistake? Have objections? Think the plot is moving too quickly? Review or PM! Please let me know what you think, your opinion usually makes me feel awesome and write faster ;D. Rachel, you'd better review. I'll hit you with my triangle. And ANONYMOUS REVIEWS are ON so you people without pennames can review. Winkwink.


	9. 2nd movement: Decresendo

Oh, my loyal readers, why must you hurt me so? –Staggers back, clutching heart- The reception to my last chapters was a real blow to my ego. I mean _three reviews_!! I was sad. ,( My muse was no help, either. –glares-

* * *

"Oh God, Rukia, I'm so sorry." Ichigo rested his head in his hands, peering through the cracks in his fingers at the pale figure lying on the bed in front of him. Her fingers twitched ever so slightly, but otherwise the unconscious Rukia lay still. The only sound to penetrate the suffocating silence was that of the silver chain protruding from her chest steadily disintegrate. Finally, amber eyes squeezed tightly closed, he whispered, "Damnit, Rukia, I'm so sorry!"

O0&0o

Isshin's head shot up and he gazed unseeingly out the nearby window towards the center of the city. "Oh no… It- It can't be!" In a swirl of black, the frenzied former captain had summoned a senkai gate and dashed through it and into Soul Society. Following a well-known path, Isshin only paused for breath when he reached the doors to the First Division hall.

Hitsugaya Toushiro, Captain-commander of the Gotei 13, did not take well to shinigami barging into his division during a captain-lieutenant meeting. Usually, they were met with a few harsh words and no farewell, but, if he was feeling particularly cross, he would have said shinigami stripped of their rank (if applicable) and sent to either the 11th division to help with training, the 12th to become 'volunteer' test subjects, or even to the 2nd Squad's Maggot Nest. Hyourinmaru always liked to comment on the facial expressions of those souls convicted to the latter (always in uncanny accordance to the small, sadistic voice in the back of Hitsugaya's mind). The fact that it was Kurosaki Isshin that barged into his meeting irked him because one: he did not have the authority to order the _former_ captain around, and, two: Hyourinmaru stated that fact very clearly and loudly in his inner relm.

Byakuya paused his speech, allowing the visitor to begin his aanouncment. "Hitsugaya-taichou," Isshin started breathlessly, "I have come to report a sighting of Arrancar in Karakura town. I believe him or them to be Espada level-"

"Yes, yes, Kurosaki-san. Kuchiki-taichou was just explaining to us his run-in with a couple of Arrancar while on his visit to the Material World." Hitsugaya interjected boredly.

"I'm afraid that the one I sensed just this afternoon was much more than benign. When his Spiritual presence disappeared, I noticed that Shiroinokori Rukia," Byakuya tensed, "the reincarnate of Kuchiki Rukia, had also gone." Hitsugaya sighed. Everything seemed to come back to that Kuchiki Rukia. "The thing I am most afraid to say, sir, is that… I believe that the Arrancar that took Rukia-chan was my son."

"Preposterous! Kurosaki Ichigo is dead! He was killed in the war!" Soi Fon exclaimed. Other captains muttered concurring statements.

"I am going to have to agree with Soi Fon-taichou, Kurosaki-san." Hitsugaya said, "There was no evidence to suggest that your son lived on after the final battle with Aizen. I was there, remember. I-"

If there was one thing Toushiro hated more than people barging into his meetings unannounced, it was people stepping from the shadows and finding fault in one of his points. He was a genius, for Chrissakes! And an organized, young one at that.

"But, Hitsugaya-sou-taichou, I don't believe you fully comprehend Kurosaki-dono's statement."

Oh great, could this day get any worse?

Urahara continued, "He has said that his son was the Arrancar that stole away the human Shiroinokori Rukia. The _Arrancar_. How is this possible if Kurosaki-san was killed in the war?" Unohana brought hand to her mouth, Yachiru shifted, folding her arms, and Matsumoto straightened her 10th Captain's Haori.

"Are you saying that Kurosaki Ichigo is indeed alive- scratch that, not only is he alive, but living in Hueco Mundo as an Espada-level Arrancar?"

"Precisely, Hitsugaya-sou-taichou. And as you all know, there is only one person that comes to mind when trying to discern the mastermind of this plot."

The name need not be said.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, I am requesting that I gather a search party and head into Hueco Mundo to retrieve Shiroinokori-san." Sinking to one knee, Isshin beseeched the Captain-commander. "I need to rescue her. I believe she is the key to unravel this entire fiasco."

"Request Denied."

Everyone stared at Toushiro in shock. "W-why?" Kiyone, standing in for her captain, finally stuttered.

"Why? Because I don't want to sacrifice valuable shinigami! You want to go off on a wild goose chase to track down some human woman who, on an _instinct_, _seems_ important?!" Hitsugaya's face was impassive, but the anger lacing his voice was crystal clear.

Without another word, Isshin turned on his heel and strode out of the room.

o0&0o

The eldest Kurosaki stood in front of the senkai gate, staring at it but making no move to enter it. Even when a small group of people approached him from behind, he did not move a muscle.

"Kurosaki-taichou," Renji said, 'We want to go with you to Hueco Mundo."

When he didn't turn around, Matsumoto too spoke. "Kurosaki-san, we really want to go. Kuchiki-san was our friend, and we don't want her, or even her reincarnation, to be in pain."

"I can't go."

"Why? You just said that you wanted to."

Isshin finally spun around, a wide but strained smile on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I can't go because Karakura needs protecting. My daughter hasn't fully harnessed her power yet, so I'm the only one I can trust to keep it safe. You can go on without me."

After a few seconds, Renji nodded and led Matsumoto, Yumichika, Ikkaku, and Hanatarou towards the opening portal. From the shadows stepped Byakuya, Hisana holding tightly onto his hand. "I trust you will take care of her for me, then." He stated, gently shaking Hisana's hand from his own. Isshin nodded, and the 6th division captain flickered out of sight.

o0&0o

"Yes, One moment please." Called a voice from inside. When the door was pulled open, a woman whom could have at one time been beautiful looked over the rag-tag bunch of gigai-ed shinigami with dead eyes. "I suppose you wish to speak to my husband. I will fetch him. Please wait here."

After a few silent moments, Ishida Uryu gestured for his guests to enter his home and seat themselves on the impeccably clean white couch. When the entirety of the group had filed in, he positioned himself on the loveseat across from the occupied couch. After a few seconds of quiet, Mrs. Ishida brought in a tray topped with glasses of ice water, enough for each guest to individually sip at one, and set it down on the cyan-and-white tile coffee table. She also sat down without a sound.

"Ishida-san. You know of the aftermath of the Worlds war, correct?" Byakuya inquired. The Quincy nodded. "So, you should know of the deaths of Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia." After giving the captain an odd look for referring to his own sister by their shared family name, he nodded. "We have uncovered a theory that speaks of Kurosaki Ichigo being transformed into an Arrancar. Not only have we proved this rumor true, but it seems that Kurosaki has recovered some memory of the time when he was an acting Shinigami Substitute. Because of this, or so we have been led to believe, he took it upon himself to kidnap Rukia's reincarnation that had been hitherto inhabiting this very city of Karakura. We," he half-gestured to the rest of his group, "Have congregated and have assigned ourselves onto a reconnaissance mission aimed at the retrieval of Shiroinokori Rukia and the gathering information on Kurosaki Ichigo and any other hostile Arrancar we encounter."

The Ishidas were silent. Uryu rose from his place, and slowly walked over to stand in front of a large bureau, his back to the guests. His wife watched him lifelessly. Picking up a famed photograph and studying it intently, he said, "I cannot help you." Then, after a pause, "I need to be here with my wife. Our first child was killed by a rouge Hollow, and, due to complications during childbirth, she unable to bear any longer. I can not leave her now. She is all I have left. My Hana…" The man's shoulders shook, and he said nothing further.

Again, an awkward silence blanketed the room. The visitors excused themselves, and Hana inertly showed them out, her hollow eyes watching their departing backs long after their shadows had disappeared.

o0&0o

Shunpo-ing through Hueco Mundo, seemingly getting no nearer to your destination than when you first started, can get frustrating.

Thrice Matsumoto had suggested sake pit-stops, and thrice everyone but Byakuya had agreed. Even Hanatarou, who testified that he had brought extra Fourth-purified water for everyone.

Finally, "Hey!! Shinigami!!" Bawabawa burst forth from the sand, Nel, Pesshe, and Dondochakka astride it's skulled head. Nel winked at the 4th Division-ite, who, in turn, gulped. "Need a lift?"

o0&0o

_Inoue Orihime held up her prize: her newly acquired pistachio ice cream cone, topped with wasabi, curry powder, and pumpkin seeds. Taking a big lick, she wandered through the crowd, searching for the tall figure of her brother, Sora. _Ah!_ She finally spotted him, his lean back dashing across a crosswalk. Laughing gaily, Orihime zipped out onto the road._

_The truck going down the road thought she was in the way, so it moved her._

_With the squeal of tires and small thud, Orihime had died, eyes still open and a smile on her face._

* * *

Eeeehhhh… creepy! I scare myself. Hana (my third OC in this entire story… if you don't count Rukia: reincarnate... then there's Andaria...) is freaky. Easy to write, though. All I need is a thesaurus.

**My reaction to the latest manga chapter**: Omgminichibihisagisooooocuuuuttteeeeee!! .: Dies due to kawaii-induced hemorrhage :.

**My reaction to the latest anime episode**: I think I like this new captain… still, the entire thing seemed like I was reading some random's fanfic. Oh, and that little girl looks _exactly_ like Hitsugaya. I like the songs.

PLEASE REVIEW!! I really love when my inbox is full of reviews. And alerts. And my stats are off my relative charts. 5000 hits!! –Does happy dance- 'K thx bye.


	10. 3rd movement

Hallo! I'm sorry this is late, but I've finally started my novel ja!! Yeay!!

* * *

"Ahhhhh, Riding is sooo much more beautiful than walking!" Yumichika sighed, flipping his violet bob.

"Can it!" growled Ikkaku, obviously perturbed as Nel and Matsumoto took turns absentmindedly poking his obnoxiously shiny head. Hanatarou was desperately trying to avoid Pesshe's curious hands that had already found their way into his medical pack twice before. Renji looked dismal; Dondochakka seemed pleased with his handiwork. Byakuya sat alone at the head of their 'ship', gazing out at the passing wasteland.

The grand castle of Las Noches seemed to be getting no nearer as they sped through the desert. Nel paused in her action of prodding the 11th division's head to look out to the right and widen her eyes slightly. Opening her mouth up impossibly wide, she bellowed, "BAWABA--!!" Before she could even finish his name, the worm-hollow dove into the sand, depositing his riders onto the grainy ground. Almost immediately following, a group of Adjuchas flickered to a stop before the mismatched band of travelers.

The leader of the hollow group took a step forward. The being seemed to have no actual, predetermined shape; although roughly the size of a largely-built man, his outline wavered and trembled, ever-changing, so that one moment he had a definite figure, the next, he nearly could have been part of the landscape. Even the colours of his body did not stay constant: A circle of scarlet expanded from the center of his chest, bringing with it a dark gray that consumed the rest of his body; a magenta ring appeared from the same place, restoring his body to it's original white. This pattern continued endlessly, entrancing the antsy arrancar. When the being finally spoke, his voice echoed, not really coming from the adjuchas himself.

"Shinigami," his voice stated tersely, "Why do you trespass so into the territory of hollows? We do not take kindly to your kind in our land."

One of the hollows behind the leader flapped her wings and screeched, "Aw, Tora-chan, why are you talking to them, tsuka? We should kill them now, tsu! The king said we're 'posed to, tsuu!"

"Be quiet, Ame!" hissed another.

"I'm sorry, but we need to get through here." Byakuya stated, but the figure didn't respond.

Nel darted up and inspected the being from all sides. With one finger on her lips, she tapped on her broken mask and smiled, singing, "Adjchas-san! I seem to outrank you, so you'd better let us go!" Silently acknowledging her Arrancar status, he shifted, opening a clear path towards Las Noches.

"Tora-chan!" Ame moaned, "You're too nice, tsu!"

A large Adjuchas vaguely shaped like a rhinoceros said, "Diablo, I must say I agree with Ame. Although they have an Arrancar with them, their group is mostly Shinigami. I cannot permit the continuation of their journey."

There were resounding agreements from the remainder of the group of Hollows.

'Diablo' seemed to think for a moment. Finally, he said, "I have already promised them safe passage. It would be dishonorable to not keep my word at this point. Permit them passage." Grumbling, the Rhino-hollow stepped to the side. Nel led the way, followed closely by Dondochakka and Byakuya. Hanatarou followed his fellow Soul Reapers, dragging a dizzy Pesshe by his spindly wrists. The former Tercera Espada whistled for Bawabawa, and they set off once more.

o0&0o

_Knock, knock._

Ichigo looked up as the door opened. Kairu entered hesitantly, shying away from bed on which Rukia's pale form lay. Speaking quietly, she addressed Ichigo, " Aizen-sama wants to see you again. What did you do now?" Ichigo raised his eyebrows and stood up. He looked once again at the Plus, then turned and walked out of the room. His Fracción shifted uncomfortably, then reluctantly sat down and resumed her master's post.

Ichigo flashed into the hall. Aizen sat, as always, reclined in his throne. In one hand he juggled a shiny black ball on his fingertips. As his Primera Espada appeared, he deftly caught the ball in his palm, letting it be reabsorbed into his skin. "Ichigo-kun, I have recently been informed that some trespassers have been detected moving through Hueco Mundo toward Las Noches. You might recognize them…" A screen flickered into being, suspended high in the air. Ichigo struggled to keep his face impassive.

"Now that you know, I'll send out a few Números to take care of them. You get back to Rukia-chan." With a silent bow, Ichigo hurriedly swept from the room.

Back in Ichigo's room, Rukia lay motionless on Ichigo's bed. Kairu felt a shiver run down her spine. Rukia shifted. Kairu shifted.

Kairu felt herself grow restless. As much as she felt ill at ease in her present (though unwaveringly unresponsive) company, the Fracción knew that if her master found that she had committed the insubordinate act of abandoning his only connection to his previous life -if that was what it was- he would have her hung, drawn, and quartered for sure. So, Kairu sat. And sat. And sat.

When the door burst open suddenly, Kairu nearly jumped out of her skin. She relaxed; It was only Ichigo. He pulled up another chair and plunked himself down, sighing heavily. They both said nothing, and waited some more.

Kairu noticed the metamorphosis process begin first. Tendrils of white crawled up Rukia's neck, thickening and hardening. When the animate liquid finally reached the corners of her jaw, Ichigo awoke, noticed, and panicked. Before he could do anything, though, Kairu put a hand on his wrist, careful to avoid his heart, stopping him. Reluctantly, he sat down again.

The white had obscured most of the raven-haired woman's face, soon, all was covered except her closed eyelids. Before the Primera Espada and his Fracción's eyes, the silhouette of butterfly wings etched themselves into the newly-formed hollow mask. In an instant, the mask had shattered and a blindingly white cocoon had formed around Rukia. Silent cracks made their way along the length before it fell away, revealing the new Rukia.

Aizen sensed his 1st Espada dashing towards his throne room and smiled. Behind him he dragged a petite person, wings frail as snowflakes sprouting from her back.

Ichigo fell into a kneel, dragging the girl down with him. As he presented her to his king, Aizen's suspicions were confirmed: the sickly pale, masked person Ichigo had Hollowized was none other than the Kuchiki girl from so many years ago. Aizen knew that this would happen sooner or later, what with their supposed 'daughter' running amuck in Soul Society.

Tactics and options flashed through the former captain's head. If he were to make her into an Arrancar, Kuchiki would definitely come to be a valuable asset to his army, what with those 30 or so years she had to sit, and her hidden hollow side had to develop. She would definitely be a powerful Arrancar, probably worthy of one of the open Espada seats.

Still, if he did appease Kurosaki's blatantly obvious request, there was great risk of some future disaster. The bond they had once shared could strengthen and, in turn, possibly weaken Aizen's tyrannical rule. Personality-deprived, mindless Adjuchas were so much easier to handle. Just stick them all in a big room and say 'Go and kill each other until only one of you remains'. Arrancar, what with their usurpation schemes worthy of Gin himself, were too much of a bother. Especially those Exequia. Never following orders like good little executioners they were supposed to be.

Once he became king, Aizen decided, he would so something about the Exequia.

Deciding to take the risk, Aizen wordlessly beckoned for the girl to approach, and, drawing power from the Hougyoku, tore the mask from Rukia's face.

* * *

Ok, this is where I decided to end the chapter because I really wanted to celebrate the fact that this is an official AlternateUniverse story ja!! The manga is finally getting good, ne….

Don't expect the next bit for a little while. It consists mostly of talking, and a little bit of fighting, so I may have to work a bit harder to keep everyone in character ja. Monologues are hard to keep on topic… And I'm going back to school. Fun.

Please review. I appreciate good, more-that one-line ones that actually tell me something useful. See a typo? Tell me. Hitting 80 would be nice, too ja…


	11. 4th movement

**All standard Disclaimers apply; I do not own any of the Bleach characters, settings, or themes, but this plot is all my own.**

**Oh, and I do apologize if my fight scenes make no sense. I only have my imagination to work with. : /**

* * *

Pressure.

Pressure built up at the base of her skull.

Building, building, until it was almost unbearable.

And then…

Bliss. A hole had ripped into her heart, and her mask had been torn from her face, but it felt _good_.

O0&0o

She had just been walking down the street.

A flash of black. And then she woke up. The stone floor was hard beneath her. Uncomfortable. She cracked her eyes open. A head of orange hair obscured her vision. _Oh, its just Ichigo_, she absentmindedly thought.

Ichigo.

Anger welled up inside at the very thought of that carrot-topped bastard. _How dare he betray me like that! _In a flash, she was on her feet, staring down the man who she had once loved. And then he had to go and turn her into this… _thing_. She had been just fine living out a peaceful, ignorant life in Karakura, surrounded by friends and family. He was the one to blame for tearing away the promising future she had once longed for. He was to blame. Her burning hatred fueled her, fed her; she felt as strong as ever- no, stronger than ever before.

Shock flashed across Ichigo's face, in an instant replaced by relief. "Rukia," he started, "I-"

"Shut up!" She screamed with mirth. "I hate you, Kurosaki Ichigo! You stole away my life!" Drawing her blade that had appeared beside her, she pulled it from its sheath and raced in to stab at the Primera Espada's unprotected abdomen.

Ichigo pulled out sealed Zangetsu into a block, his eyes full of confused hurt. "Rukia-"

She lunged in for another thrust with her sword, "I said SHUT UP!"

Aizen, who by now had sneaked back onto his throne, watched the exchange with half-lidded eyes. The awakened Rukia was much livelier than he expected. With a smile he worked her new demeanor into his plans. Coupled with the grudge she seemed to have developed over the past thirty-plus years, things, the king of Hueco Mundo predicted, would turn out fine.

O0&0o

"Okay," Renji readied Zabimaru. "Here… I…"

Before he could take a swing, Matsumoto interrupted him by flashing up in front of the other taichou, laying a hand on his Zanpakutou. "Abarai-kun!" she scolded, "When you come and visit a stranger's house, you knock before you enter! Watch and learn, 'k?" she said with an air of finality.

The Tenth Squad Captain strode up to the enormous white gates of Hueco Mundo, coughed lightly, and rapped a knuckle on the stone. With a groan, the gates collapsed into themselves, leaving a pile of rubble just centimetres deep. Ignoring the appalled looks painting the faces of the group, Matsumoto gestured for them to 'hurry up' and strode into the dark hall beyond.

O0&0o

Andaria Lorenze sat in a dark room, surveying the many monitors displaying various halls of Las Noches before her. Her eyes narrowed as she watched a group of shinigami waltz in through the west gate. The arrancar reached over to enter a series of keystrokes, but a voice crackled to life in her head.

"_Restrain yourself, Andaria-san." _Aizen said, _"Your chance will come."_ The blonde Espada ground her teeth in frustration, but nonetheless folded her arms and sat back from the keyboard, watching the intruders through slitted eyes.

O0&0o

Rukia panted with exhaustion, her blade still held at the ready before her. She wasn't as fit as she used to be, seeing as a meager one-side fight with Ichigo had her puffed. A cool voice spoke from the shadows, making her start.

"Rukia-san, Ichigo-kun, I think that you've had enough play time for today." Aizen stated. Rukia felt herself fall into a kneel, Ichigo mirroring the action on the far side of the room. "First of all," the King continued, "I would like to be the first to officially welcome you to Hueco Mundo, Rukia-san. Have no worries; you will be treated very well here. I'm sure Kairu-san," The almost complete silence was pierced by a small squeak from behind one of the doorways into the hall, "Would be happy to show you to your quarters, the old Segunda rooms. As for you, Ichigo-kun, make sure Rukia-san can find her way around alright."

Without looking up, they chanted together, "Hai, Aizen-sama."

Kairu emerged from her place outside the door, bowed quickly, and led them out.

O0&0o

The shinigami's steps rang out through the darkness that surrounded them. The first hall they had entered had been large and wide, lined with white pillars that rose without end into the blackness above. As they journeyed father into the entrails of the castle, their path became narrower and more cramped; the ceiling came into view after ten more minutes. The hallway meandered, forking off into dead ends and empty rooms. Booby traps, like stone spikes sprouting from the floor or bottomless pits, appeared, threatening to surprise any unaware trespassers. Finally, they ended up in a corridor similar to the one they had first entered. Matsumoto chose the path to the right, and they started off once again. After only a few moments, a pair of voices floated through the darkness towards them. At first, the conversation was incomprehensible, but the vas the voices neared, their words became clear. Hanatarou and Matsumoto drew their swords.

"OwowowowDon't pull my hair! Aizen-sama told _me_ to go and deal with the intruders!"

"Nu-uh!! Aizen-sama told _me_- Oof! You knocked the wind out of me, bi- Oofk!"

Three figures in white peeled themselves from the shadows at the far end of the hall. The two in front were squabbling violently; the one behind them seemed almost lost in the confusion, not knowing who to side with.

When the Números finally noticed the shinigami waiting silently, they halted and an awkward silence descended on the hall. The female removed her fingers from the male's eyes, and made a show of dusting off her jacket. Her companion straightened his uniform and the band of rope around his head.

"You there!" the Números girl said after a pause with an over-inflated air of authority, "Why so do you trespass into the lands of King Aizen?"

The male socked her around the head, hissing, "Speak Japanese, will you!"

Hanatarou made a quite noise and said softly, "How many times is this going to happen? We don't have the time."

Byakuya unsheathed his Zanpakutou and stepped out towards the hollow, Senbonzakura held stiffly at his side. "Move," he said tersely, "and we will not harm you."

The male looked to the 6th squad captain with an arched eyebrow. "Uhh… No. Aizen-sama gave us an order, and we must follow it through. I advise you turn back now before _you _get hurt."

"Hey stupid, I was going to say that!" The girl Números bellowed, her fists pinwheeling, searching to whack any inch of the male's flesh they could.

The Kuchiki raised his blade, the words of its release on his lips. "_Chire_," he said, "_Senbon-"_

Before he could finish, there was a painful tightening in his chest, and a small voice echoed up to him, "Please don't hurt my friends." Byakuya tried to move, or speak, but to no avail. Invisible ropes stronger than the most robust steel twined around him, his jaw held open with an invisible iron brace. Blood rushed in his ears, amplified by the eerie silence that blanked the room around him. He was able to look down, eyes only, and was surprised at what he saw. There, with one dainty finger resting on the tip of his Zanpakutou, was the small Números girl who, seconds before, had been trailing along behind her companions. A with a small hand to her chin, the too-long sleeve drooping around her wrist, she said, "Please do not fight my friends. Fight me, I beg you."

The girl pulled back her hand from the blade, and, as quickly as they had appeared, the spells lifted, and Byakuya lunged into the offensive. Behind him, he heard the other shinigami prepare their release incantations and Nel gather energy for a _cero_. The two arguing Números drew their blades, and they all leapt into battle.

O0&0o

Their footsteps echoing in the deserted hallways around them, Kairu led Ichigo and the newest Arrancar trough the maze that was Las Noches. When the Fracción glanced back at the two, she had to quickly suppress a sad smile: Rukia glared with all her might at the Primera Espada, to which Ichigo looked away, the tips of his ears bright red in embarrassment and anger. Kairu sighed and turned back to her task- navigating the halls to their rooms. Her thoughts drifted to Rukia, the newest Arrancar. Something about the woman felt familiar, but the pure fury in her eyes sent a shiver down Kairu's spine. She felt bad for her master; to have the one you love most shun you – try to kill you, even- must hurt so much. Even though Hollows' hearts were torn from them, there was still that little, warm place inside of them that felt attachment, a kind of 'love'. Kairu had felt 'love' for someone, once. She imagined that to be how Ichigo had felt when he first caught sight of Rukia in the real world.

Again she sighed and pulled to a stop before the Primera's quarters. Ichigo sent one last look Rukia's way, before reluctantly trudging into his quarters with a small wave.

Kairu, after finding for the Segunda rooms, set off, sensing Rukia follow. An uncomfortable silence fell between them, their steps echoing loudly in the deserted halls.

Finally, Rukia spoke. "You know, I pity you, having to spend every minute of the day with _him_." Her voice was full of malice, but when Kairu glanced around, the other hollow had a wry, slightly sad smile on her face. The Fracción felt a little offended, but was frightened to address the powerful woman. So she kept walking.

It was a few moments before Rukia spoke again. "Have you ever had your life ripped away from you? Snatched away, and suddenly you're not even in your own body anymore?" Kairu shook her head minutely. "One day the world is full of possibilities, then, in a second, your dreams have been shattered and there is no choice but to move on."

The Fracción stopped, her back still to Rukia. "These are your rooms." She said, gesturing to a door marked with a '2', "Please call me if you are ever in need of assistance." As Rukia entered her room, Kairu dropped into a kneel out of habit.

Once Kairu had picked herself up and set off back towards the Primera's quarters, she allowed herself to wonder just what the woman had been to her master.

O0&0o

"On the walls!" Hanatarou pointed. Swarms of spider-like hollows skittered down the pillars, leaping into the frenzied brawl. Byakuya pushed the young girl-like hollow off Senbonzakura, using the moment to release and maneuver half of the blades up into a coffin around the arrancar, and the rest he sent to slice through the oncoming horde of scuttling hollow.

Behind him, Renji was beating back the male Fracción, a look of grin determination on his face. Matsumoto was making quick work of the older girl, only to have her sondio out of Ashcat's range as soon as Rangiku prepared a finishing blow. Ikkaku, Nel, and Aseyagawa were doggedly beating back the onslaught of spider-hollows. With a cry, the female arrancar was down, Ashcat reforming for a puffing Matsumoto.

Byakuya was using all his strength to keep the spherical prison containing the younger arrancar sealed, his hands grappling with the air at his sides. An explosion suddenly rocked the hall, sending dust spiraling down from the shrouded ceiling. Using the Kuchiki's miniscule lapse in concentration, the girl-hollow burst through the coffin, thrusting her short sword through the muscles of Byakuya's shoulder.

With a scream of anguish, the girl fell to the floor, and became engulfed in a yellow light. In a flash, she had disappeared, her dagger still wedged in Byakuya's arm. Barely wincing, the noble slid it out and dropped it to the floor, turning to watch the others as they fought. Ikkaku snarled when, just as the little girl had, the entire swarm of spider-hollow flashed out of existence. Renji's opponent glanced upwards with a noise of fright before vanishing. The Kuchiki follow his gaze, only to meet the eyes of a dark-skinned arrancar hovering metres above, a small cube balanced on his fingers.

"I am honoured to welcome you, shinigami, but I daresay you cannot stay long." He said, his formal and polite manner not masking the burning hate in his eyes. He shoved the cube into his pocket and continued, "I would ask you to leave, but orders are orders." Hanatarou swallowed as the Espada's reiatsu flared. He drew his sword and announced, "_Trago, Osa__hormiguero_..."

O0&0o

_Orihime sat up, dazed, rubbing her eyes free of sleep grit. All around her people bustled before stalls of wilting produce, searching for a bargain. The sky was growing dark, and around her, the people grew dark as well. Some men withdrew swords and clubs from within hidden folds of their clothes. The stall owners scurried to pack up, waving off any stragglers begging for food. The small girl curled up into a ball, willing the leering stares of men to slip away from her. _

_Then, a woman strode onto the street. She emitted a warm, loving aura, and the crowds parted before her. Carefully, she knelt down before the young girl and reached out a slender hand. The setting sun behind her cast a lovely glow on her tawny hair; Orihime reckoned she had never seen someone so beautiful. She reached out, and let the woman's palm capture her own, smaller one. With a smile, she let herself be lead away by the Angel of Rukongai district 77._

**

* * *

**

Eh, so dramatic. I actually had fun with this installment. Hoped you enjoyed and please review!!

**Few things: 1) A poll is up. I want to know what you guys think of the canon pairings, etc.**

**2) I apologize for the lateness. I had this ready a few weeks ago save for a few final paragraphs that would just not come to me.**

**3) I finally went through and edited the previous chapters, removing most of my unneeded and unheeded ANs. Just letting you guys know : )**

**4) My Spanish??**


	12. Symphony Three: 1st movement

**Hullo all. Welcome to summer, all my fellow Southern-hemisphere-ians. I give you chapter 12. Enjoy. Oh, and there has been another time skip. Only 10 years this time, but enough for Hisana to have grown up a little. XD**

**Disclaimer: Kubo Tite holds all the legal rights to Bleach, and I am just mooching off the already developed characters because I am too lazy to develop any of my own.**

**10/12: my edit notes are down the bottom.**

* * *

_**10 years later:**_

Hisana stood on a hill overlooking Karakura town, watching the sun rising over far mountains. She felt a presence stride up behind her and sighed. "Uncle, Why do you _insist_ on chaperoning me, especially on my first solo mission to the Living world?"

After a pause, "I feel that any other power would not be adequate it ensure your safety. I am the only one powerful enough to protect you from harm."

Hisana sighed again, dissatisfied with his answer, and shunpoed down the hill, her uncle no more than a step behind.

They dashed above the city, briefly alighting and flashing off again. Twice Hisana stopped, looked around, and altered their course, Byakuya following silently.

O0&0o

Aizen clapped his hands to claim the attention of those sitting before him, a small smile on his face. Along the length of the table sat the ten Espada, each clearly in varying degrees of discomfort. "Thank you all for joining me," Aizen began, paused, sending an amused glance to one of the arrancar whose beach-blonde head had fallen to the glass table and was snoring lightly. The Espada beside him snickered with mirth and he shot awake, blinking dazedly. Aizen smiled again, and continued. "Glad you could join us, Mr. Legorreta."

Legorreta pouted. "But Aizen-sama, its cold in here!" This made Aizen's grin all the wider, and so the Espada laid his head back down on the table, his eyes still half open and his mouth twisted into a sulky grimace.

The King of Hollows continued, "Back to the point at hand. You are probably wondering why I called you here today, yes?" One or two of the assembled hollows nodded, "Actually, before I get to that, I would like to review. It has been almost 45 years since our last outright confrontation with Soul Society. Some of you will remember," Tesla nodded slowly, "Some of you will not." Legorreta and a few others shook their heads. Aizen's smirk all but disappeared, and he went on, "But as you probably all know, the end result did not turn out entirely in our favor. I, fortunately," the smile returned as his cup was raised to his lips, "Have found what I – we all – have been looking for."

Ichigo exhaled onto his sleeves, which were folded under his head on the cold stone table. As Aizen nattered away excitedly about the news, the Primera Espada pondered just what this new development would bring about. It was common knowledge that Aizen fervently searched for the King's Key and some way to gain entrance to the Royals' realm so he could usurp the throne and gain complete control over Hueco Mundo, the Material World, and Soul Society.

Another Espada, a boy with almost feline features and a circlet of mask resting around his neck, seated next to Legorreta raised his hand and asked a question and Aizen answered with a smirk.

Ichigo turned his head and looked down the table, his eyes sweeping over the other Espada. Next to him sat long-time Cuarto Espada Damián Moreno, a man with dark skin, dark hair, and shockingly amber eyes. Ichigo rolled his eyes; Damián was captivated by Aizen's continuing speech. Across from himself, Senon Legoretta's eyes were once again drooping, and Ichigo noted that the temperature was indeed a few degrees cooler than usual. The Primera pitied the Tercer Espada, but not to the point of reaching over and prodding him awake, to save him from Aizen's wrath. Further down, Wonderwyce sat listening with a rapt attention only achieved by total and complete reverence. Andaria Lorenze's eyes were glazed over – the subtle twitching of her hands indicated she was most definitely fighting battles elsewhere – and Tesla, beside her, had his eyes closed, hands folded and an ear perked in Aizen's direction. Two arrancar seated down the end of the table sat rigid, their nervousness rolling off in waves. Ichigo grasped at their names, but came up with nothing. The higher-number Espada seemed to be continuously dying and being replaced, and, in the beginning, he had tried to welcome them, until it became too much of a chore and he gave up.

And finally, directly across from him, sitting on Aizen's left hand, was Rukia, Segunda Espada. Her hair had grown long, and although she remained small in stature, her personality made up for it, tenfold. A ring of white encircled her head; unlike Tesla's or Wonderwyce's in that it was free of any markings or teeth. Her eyes were still a deep indigo, but instead of the warmth they had contained during life, they were cold and as hard as ice.

Aizen's lecture appeared to be wrapping up, so the Primera tuned in once more. "… and Andaria will lead troops into Soul Society. And so will begin my reign as The Supreme." His exposition concluded, Aizen sat back in his seat and lifted his cup to his mouth. Taking this as a signal to leave, each of the Espada stood and bowed out of the room.

As soon as the last arrancar had left, Aizen spoke to the empty room, "Aah, it is time to put my," he paused and corrected himself, " _our_ plan into motion. Have no fear, Hinamori-kun, everything will work out, for both of us."

Momo Hinamori stepped from the shadows, her eyes a milky grey. She smiled absently and looked towards her former Captain, saying, "Thank you, Aizen-sama. I am eternally grateful to you for rescuing me, and now –soon- we will be able to be together forever." She was cut off by a silent female arrancar laying a hand on her arm and leading her back into the darkened passage from whence she came.

Aizen gazed in the opposite direction, finally allowing himself to look troubled. His plan was based on the assumption that certain individuals would act in a certain way, and if there happened to be any deviations, his empire could come crashing down; Aizen didn't like that. He had to make sure everything ran smoothly. The next few months would tell all.

O0&0o

Hisana didn't know what was worse: being stuck with an excessively stoic uncle or exasperatingly dramatic grandfather. If anything, she was most grateful that her parents had been mostly sane, and not passed any of those genes down to her. In any case, her other relatives _seemed_ to be in their right minds – maybe the characteristics emerged with age. If so, it was only a matter of time-

_No, Hisa, get a grip on yourself. You are rational, sensible. Don't let them get to you now-_

Her inward chastising was cut short by a bleeping from the pink phone that was tucked into her obi. She dreaded picking it up because it could be one of two things: One of the aforementioned insane relatives checking up on her, or a hollow. She didn't want to test her patience further if it was indeed the former, and she didn't want to have to deal with the latter because she had just found a reasonably comfortable telephone pole to sit down on and watch the sun rise.

After a few minutes of blipping, bleeping, and the crash of buildings being destroyed a few blocks south, Hisana sighed, picked up her phone, and darted off. A few people watched her leap by, and a couple waved. The shinigami recognized the Ishidas, looking solemnly grave as they walked to the markets. Rubbing her eyes, she made a mental note to call in a favour and have Uryuu take a few of the Hollow alerts so that she could catch up on her sleep.

O0&0o

"I now call this meeting to order. Any reports?"

"No reports." Replied Soi Fon.

"No reports." Said Kira, his back strait and head lifted.

"No reports." Unohana said softly.

"No reports." Said Renji formally, his voice gone of its previous gruffness.

"I wish to inquire about the request I submitted pertaining to Hisana Kurosaki being transferred into my squad." Byakuya almost pouted – almost- but Hitsugaya answered him before anything else could be said.

"That matter is still being debated in Central 46 chambers. You will be notified when their judgment is finalized. Anizai-Taichou?"

A woman with long grey hair carelessly thrown upon her head answered unenthusiastically, "No reports."

"No reports." Hisagi added.

"No reports." Shunsui said

"Nothin'!!!!" Yachiru sang.

"No reports." Mayuri threw a contemptuous glance Yachiru's way.

"No reports." Announced Ukitake from his wheelchair quietly.

"Well, then, that will conclude this Captain's meeting-"

"Excuse me!" One of the technicians from the Research institute burst in the doors and handed a copy of the readings he held in his hand to Kurotsuchi. The Captain scanned the page quickly, a mixture of horror and glee growing on his face with each passing moment.

"What is this about?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Sou-taichou." The technician bowed, "We have recently been sending probes into Hueco Mundo per Kurotsuchi-taichou's orders and they just picked up a high reading of spirit pressure in Sector 93447, near the Las Noches ruins. There are still Arrancar nearby. There may still be Espada!"

* * *

**I k****now what you guys are thinking, and I know! I don't like bringing in OC captains, so if any of you have any ideas for the 7th division captain, any ideas at all, please mention them in a review or PM, and, i dunno, I'll credit you or something! It's almost 1 in the morning now, so disregard any mistakes, the hundreds upon thousands I didn't catch. Oh yeah, and please review!**

**Word count: Not near enough.**

**EDIT 10/12: BIG MISTAKE Yachiru is captain of the 11th Division, thank you darkchocol8807, you are awesome.**


	13. 2nd movement: Poco più allegro

**Welcome to 2009. Most of this was done last year. Longest yet. 3000 words. Going to bed now. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Kubo Tite is trying to make Bleach awesome again. Lets just wait and watch, shall we?**

* * *

_Bleep bleep!_

Hisana rolled over and groaned. She grasped for her phone and flipped it open, the lighted display burning her tired eyes. A hollow. At this ungodly hour. Hisana cursed any gods that had dumped this fate on her and slid out of bed. Throwing on her uniform, she leapt out the window and dashed toward the blinking dot on her phone's pseudo-GPS, rubbing her eyes all the while.

Isshin strode to his window, watching his granddaughter's small form as it was swallowed by the darkness. Smiling wryly, he shocked himself by speaking aloud, "Your father would be proud."

Before she even neared the intersection where the hollow seemed to be standing, Hisana noticed that something was off. Brushing off the feeling, she darted onward.

O0&0o

"Augh!" Rukia let out a cry as her knees gave way. One hand clutched at her caining skull while the other sought for support in the sheets of her bed. A wash of memories rolled over her, and brief flashes of light and sound made themselves known: An explosion of red smoke, a young child's birthday party, a funeral. They were her memories, and yet they were not. She saw battles between herself and others as an Espada and as a Shinigami. She experienced times of complete and utter hopelessness, coupled with times of such immense joy that Rukia had a hard time not yelling with glee.

And as soon as it had started, it had ended. Rukia felt the cold stone of the floor come up to greet her, but it was a detached pain, as if it was happening to someone else. She felt the equally cool hands of her Fracción supporting her, lifting her onto the bed. The last thing she saw before the darkness claimed her was his lanky black hair, but then it bleached the world orange…

O0&0o

Hisana crouched on the roof of and apartment complex overlooking one of Karakura's larger intersections. There, hovering hundreds of meters above the lights, was the hollow. He was small, barely taller than herself, with feline features and brown and blond hair that stuck out at all angles. Although the boy didn't look intimidating, the amount of spiritual power he was emitting told her otherwise.

From what she could see, the boy lay sprawled in the air, occasionally sucking a soul from a human below with his fingers and distractedly licking them. "Come on out," He finally said. Hisana was shocked; she was a master at masking her reiatsu, so there was no way he could have sensed her… was there?

A million options raced through her head: reveal herself peacefully? Put up a fight? Run? Coming to a conclusion, she clicked her sword from its sheath and with a startling war cry, rushed the arrancar.

He looked startled, barely bringing up his scabbard to block her slash in time. "Holy crap!" He exclaimed, "You were really there? I was just bluffing!"

Hisana made a sound of impatience and jumped back to a safe distance. The arrancar righted himself and brushed the dust off his uniform, looking up at the girl through thick lashes.

"Ah! Just who I wanted to see!" His sudden change in attitude caught Hisana off guard, so she didn't notice that he had drawn his own sword. Dropping into an attack stance, the boy donned a wicked grin and shot forward, bringing his katana around towards Hisana's stomach. Seeing as Hisana had jumped out of the way just in time, he stood up again and, leaning on his sword, pouted and said, "Shinigami, I came here to see if you lived up to the rumors. At least let me have a little fun."

"Che. I'm not your toy, Hollow. Now go and die so I can get some sleep."

Steel clashed, and the hollow smirked good-naturedly right into Hisana's face. "I didn't think you'd pass up a chance to fight," he said, and released his spiritual pressure.

A huge weight seemed to descend upon Hisana shoulders, pressing her down, down, through the air. She was shaking, shaking, and as suddenly as it had appeared, the pressure was gone, gone, gone, and the hollow was hovering twenty-five meters away and she hadn't moved.

"Now, how we get about the common courtesy out of the way, hey? Oh, I know who you are," he said offhandedly when she made a move to speak, "Hisana Kurosaki, daughter of Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki, Shinigami of the Gotei 13, 19th seat of the 10th division, blah, blah, blah." He waved his hand in a dismissive gesture, and continued on with the satire of a sweeping bow, "I am Félix Ensayo, Noveno Espada."

Expecting him to release his spiritual power once more, Hisana flinched backwards. After a moment, the pressure had not descended, so Hisana risked opening her eyes only to find the Espada gone. A grunt of impatience sounded behind her, so she whirled around. Félix sat on the roof of the apartment complex, fishing something from between his teeth with a long nail. "Ready to fight seriously now?" he asked, halting his task and fixing her with a pointed stare.

A wave of fury washed over the Shinigami. Who did he think he was, the ignorant, stuck up prat? With a cry of defiance, Hisana charged at the Espada, her sword raised in preparation for a slash. The clash of steel on steel rang out to the empty street below as Hisana let out a series of quick blows upon Félix's short katana. His delighted grin did nothing to pacify Hisana's anger as she descended upon him, slashing, jabbing, feinting right and left, trying to find an opening. But for every one of his opponent's swings, Félix had a block, a parry, a dodge. When it was apparent that he was pulling his punches, Hisana drew back, panting.

Realizing she had called an unspoken truce, Félix relaxed and began casually inspecting his blade, and said, "You know, you fight a lot like your father." Hisana gritted her teeth. "All bite. Throwing yourself head on into your opponent, using your pure strength to mow them down. No trickery," He looked up, "No release. Don't tell me you don't even know your own Zanpakutou. That's alright though, as long as you can compensate with- "

"How dare you speak of my father like you knew him!" Hisana exploded.

Félix looked astonished, but then continued on, unabashed. "Crap, you really don't know?"

His initial surprised morphed into a wicked, knowing smirk.

"Your father is the Primera Espada."

O0&0o

As soon as he had felt her overpowering anxiety, he was at the door of her room. It was ajar, and just beyond he caught a glimpse of her faithful Fracción carefully arranging her on her bed. Her long black hair was cast out on the white sheets, and although her eyes were closed, he could imagine the exact shade of her eyes.

A quiet yet deliberate clearing of the throat wrenched Ichigo from his fantasies and back into the harsh world. Her Fracción, although almost a head shorter than him, glared up at him dangerously. "It isn't wise for you to hang around," he said menacingly, "I suggest you keep out of Milady's way if you know what's best for you. She doesn't need you dawdling near her all day."

Ichigo decided to take the threat and took a step back. Glancing wistfully once more into the room, he turned and headed back to his own quarters. He thought about what the boy had said. _'She doesn't need you dawdling near her all day.' _What had he meant? What hadn't he meant?

It was true; she didn't need him anymore. She was powerful enough to support herself. She was the Segunda, by his own hand. On the battlefield, she could take down multiple enemies without breaking a sweat. During compulsory sparring, even he himself had to be wary of her and release, a feat that few others had been able to accomplish, most notably Legorreta, given his abhorrence of battle.

Still, that couldn't lessen the strange ache in his gut. He had sacrificed his empty yet slight joy of merely watching her live (sans him), to bring her back to her old life and even closer to himself. But even though he had laid out all of his suffering openly to her, she had brushed it aside and called him a murderer, a barbarian for cutting her life of ignorance short and opening her eyes to the world she loved so dearly but so quickly left behind. He had saved her from death, but she was convinced he had quickened it!

Ichigo sighed and resigned to the ugly truth: if Rukia was as stubborn now as she was two lifetimes ago, there was no chance that her beauty could ever truly be his. Ichigo knew he was being melodramatic, but all the same, it was the truth. Unable to resist one final look over his shoulder, Ichigo turned the corner and surrendered to the remedial wanderings of the halls.

O0&0o

"Well, you seem to be in quite good health, physically anyways." The short arrancar announced, pulling off her rubber gloves and tossing them down a waiting chute. Rukia, uncomfortable with all the attention, fidgeted where she sat on a cool stone table, surrounded with various jars and beakers, containing, well, things she rather would not like to see even in her nightmares. "This obviously seems to be a mental condition, the likes of I have never seen before."

"Well, _obviously_," Rukia's Fracción said, aggravated, "But can you help?"

The other arrancar glared daggers at the man, her strange dusty red hair seemingly straining against the gel holding it down, and straightened her lab coat-like uniform. "As I was saying, I have never seen it before, but I _can_ help. From the symptoms you've exhibited- shortness of breath, brief but fierce head pains, memory flashes, lethargy- I hypothesize you are suffering from what can only be described as an excess of memory, and your mind doesn't have enough space to store more, like when a computer's hard drives fills up, but not the random-access-"

"Wait…. Because I have so many memories, my mind is…"

"Suffering, overloading, yes. The simplest and easiest way to rid yourself of this problem would be to simply erase maybe a lifetime or so of memories." She shuffled around in a drawer, withdrawing something that suspiciously resembled a memory modifier. "Shinigami come up with the most quaint ideas. I'm sure it'd be pretty easy. Just think of something or someone you wish to be gone from your life – lives, excuse me – and poof, problem solved."

Rukia pursed her lips, but shook her head and asked, "Is there any other way?"

The woman grimaced but nodded. Reaching behind her head, she plucked a strand of hair, and offered it out in her palm to Rukia, where it immediately hardened to resemble a porcupine's quill, albeit pure white and made of bone. Rukia picked it up and inspected it: although it felt cold and solid, tiny red veins interlaced the outside. The network seemed to pulse with its own life.

"Prick yourself in the arm with that once a day, and the medicine stored inside will hopefully relieve some of the pain you feel and hopefully help your mind to build up some protection. That's all I can do right now, because of my lack of knowledge in the area of mental ills. Good day to you!" With a wave of her hand, the arrancar expelled Rukia and her Fracción into the stairwell.

Before she ascended, Rukia looked down at the quill still clutched in her hand, and back at the closed door. "Thank you, Camilla-san." She said, and went up.

Inside, Camilla snorted and shook her head. "Kids."

O0&0o

Once in her room, Rukia set the quill down her bedside table and flopped onto her bed. Her Fracción had long disappeared into the shadows, so there was no chance of anybody entering her room unannounced.

As the wave of hazy memories crashed down upon her, she didn't fight it. It was less painful, but as before, it was unnerving seeing things she didn't remember doing. This time, before she succumbed to the darkness, she made a grab for the quill and stabbed, with certainly more force than necessary, into her bicep. The small amount of pain that had returned to her skull quickly dissipated, and the darkness licking at the edges of her vision gained a comforting, almost welcoming, edge. Faintly, a flurry of movement at her doorway tugged at her attention, then Aizen's voice echoed in her head, calling her and the other Espada to a meeting, but the shadows had already claimed her.

O0&0o

"Che." Félix lowered his sword and glanced back over his shoulder, a frown twisting his features. "It seems our fun must end here. I've been called back to Hueco Mundo. Oh, Aizen-sama's gonna kill me for coming here." His head fell into his hand in mock despair.

Hisana, panting but otherwise unhurt, looked at him strangely, but was unable to say anything before the Hollow cut her off, saying, with a wave, "Look at the time, I gotta go, it was nice talking to you, etcetera." And turned his back.

He looked over his shoulder, a gleam in his eye. "It was interesting meeting you. Although, I must admit, a little disappointing. I thought more of the daughter of the two most powerful Espada." With that, he stepped into the dimensional rip the opened before him.

Hisana felt the wall of lies and ignorance she had established around her and the truth of her parents' whereabouts come crumbling down. She had tried to brush off the fact that her father was in cahoots with Soul Society's most feared and hated adversary, but it had truly rocked her to the core. Now, it was revealed that her mother was his very second, and there was nothing Hisana could do to keep from falling apart.

Tears had just begun to slide down her cheeks when a warm voice echoed through he mind, saying, _"Fear not, child. The parents dictate not how the child lives, heed thine words." _Hisana sighed into the wind, blinked away the last of her tears, and took comfort in her Zanpakutou's presence. She found herself slowly floating down into a small park, a small island of untouched nature in the middle of Karakura's quiet downtown. Collapsing on a bench, she propped up her Zanpakutou beside her and turned a weary eye onto it, before exhaling and closing her eyes.

The night sky was clear, the air crisp in anticipation of the coming winter. Without looking, Hisana knew that she was there, kneeling on the grass next to her. Kagi no Jo'ou wore an exquisite kimono of the highest quality red silk, subtle but lovely gold embroidery curling around the hem and sleeves. Her ebony locks were perfectly set into a traditional up-do, with sparkling hair pins placed in just the right places, and although her makeup was impeccable, Kagi no Jo'ou's face was utterly featureless, devoid of eyes, nose, or mouth.

_Thou does understand what this turn of events signifies, yes?_ The Zanpakutou seemed to say. When Hisana remained silent, shook her head and remarked, _Too wrapped up in her own feelings to realize the importance of the information she has just gained. _And to Hisana_, Does thou-_

"Did you take care of it?" From an alleyway, a silver and black-haired man emerged, breathless. "It's reiatsu was so large…"

"It left, Ishida-san."

Ishida looked pensive, but made no move speak or walk way.

"The Espada's gone, Ishida-san!"

The older man's eyes widened, and, flabbergasted, a single syllable escaped his lips: "Esp-!"

A wail came from deep within Hisana's clothing. Withdrawing her phone, she opened it to the uncharacteristically anxious voice of her beloved uncle. "Are you alright?" Well, to Hisana's ears, it was anxious. "Was the hollow dispatched?"

"Yeah, the Es-" Hisana halted, hating the word as it rolled so easily off her tongue. The word that tipped the balance. The word that spelt the doom for Soul Society.

As quick as night, Hisana opened a senkei gate and rushed back into Soul Society.

O0&0o

_Living with The Angel was anything but boring. There were always other children to play with, and the older ones looked after the younger ones, and there were always things to do. The Angel had a kind smile and welcomed children and adults alike to their dinner, because there was always room for one more, even if they didn't have anything to add to the pot. Errands sent Orihime scurrying through all the allies and ramshackle streets of the 77__th__ district. She knew, as all her counterparts did, every nook and cranny, every shopkeeper who turned a blind eye to a few missing loaves, every trader who had the tendency to beat a child to their last strands of life if one of their wares found it's way into the child's palm._

_But even Orihime couldn't predict the arrival of one of the many wandering bands of mercenaries from the outlying regions of Rukongai, with more spiritual power than the average soul, but still not enough to qualify for Shinigami training. And, of course, they needed a target on which to practice their new sword techniques._

_When Orihime walked away from the blood-spattered square where the hoodlums lay unconscious, she decided that her journey to Seiretei was justified._

* * *

**I couldn't resist. It's all right if you hate my OCs, by the way.**

**Please Review. There's a new button, I noticed. It keeps screwing with me, 'cause I accidentally favourite stories I just want to review. : \**

**Finally, if you have enough time to go and read my profile page, you'll notice I kinda finished up the second arc of the Creation rant; damn, who was it wanted to know? Balando… Vamphilas, was it? If you know the name, please inform them.**

**Thank you.**


	14. 3rd movement: Part I, affrettando

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, it's characters, themes, or settings. All rights lay with Kubo Taito and Shueisha, etc.**

* * *

_A few weeks later:_

"… The next item on the agenda–"

"Sirs! A report just came in!" The messenger burst through the doors to the great hall, breathless in exhaustion. Hitsugaya signaled the Shinigami to speak. "Hollows!" Every other person in the room gasped except the Captain Commander, who looked on, stony-faced. "Hollows have assailed north-east Rukongai, moving through the 60th district towards Seiretei!" His energy expended, the messenger slumped and was pulled up against the wall by Renji.

As the 5th Captain returned to his spot, Hitsugaya began calling out orders. "Unohana-taichou, prepare your squad for maximum causalities. Gather any adequate Academy students to help as well. Kira-taichou, Anizai-taichou, have your divisions evacuate districts forty-five to seventy five and inward; find space in Seiretei for the weakest among them. Kurotsuchi-taichou, I want this analyzed. Had you picked up anything on your probes to warn us of this?"

Mayuri, one of the few not scurrying around, grit his teeth and said with a malice only he could muster, "Nemu…"

"All other squads," Hitsugaya stood from his chair and thrust out a hand towards the northeast, "Prepare for war."

O0&0o

Hisana's search for her uncle's reiatsu had led her across Seiretei and through the wood-and-rice-papered halls of the First Division, headquarters for the quickly assembling forces of Shinigami below. The corridors were eerily empty, so she had no trouble making her way up to one of the high balconies of the building that allowed one to see most of Rukongai spread out before them, scurrying black specks the only indication souls inhabited the ramshackle houses and hard dirt streets.

As Hisana grew closer to the closed door, a cry of frustration rang out from behind it. Noting her rudeness but unable to escape temptation, she pressed her ear up against the wood. Footsteps rang out and Hisana stiffened, but they did not seem to be getting any closer to the door so she allowed herself to tune into the conversation.

"Why did none of my readings show fluctuations to indicate such a invasion?!" Definitely Mayuri. "For years now they have provided accurate readings and have aided in the tracking of… Why would they choose now to… It must have been the damn girl's fault…"

"Kurotsuchi-taichou, please calm down." Ukitake's voice was quiet, but the authority it held silenced the other captain in an instant. "Hitsugaya-sou-taichou, what is your plan of action?"

There was a pause, and then, "The most essential movement to make in this situation would be to hold ground before the Hollow's front lines. Aside from that, advancing would do little good except to fence them in and keep Rukongai's inhabitants safe. There is also the possibility that this is just a feint by Aizen and he has more troops hidden and prepared for a second attack. Ukitake-taichou, please have your division on standby to the north and south and ready to sortie if more Hollow appear. If it becomes evident no reinforcements are to appear, they will be called in to the northeast. Kuchiki-taichou, do you have any additional theories?" Silence. "Kurotsuchi-taichou, without heaping blame upon your lieutenant, can you please explain to me the findings of your Hueco Mundo research?"

There was another pause, and Hisana could just imagine the pained look on the Captain's face as he held in the myriad of curses he laid upon his daughter on a daily basis. Even his voice stretched, Mayuri said, "Again, there was nothing to alert us of such substantial Hollow movement. I can only hypothesize that the sensors were discovered and compromised." Mayuri's speech ended abruptly, but his moody silence assured Hisana, at least, that that was that.

Hitsugaya moved on. "Then there is no way to verify if reinforcements are standing by, if the sensors were indeed discovered and destroyed—"

"_Compromised_, Sou-taichou. There is no way my work could be destroyed and tossed like some piece of rubbish. I have outfitted each and every one of my Hueco Mundo probes with the most advanced cloaking systems, I am surprised they were even uncovered—"

"Our first priority is to gain ground against Aizen's forces. They seem to have withdrawn to regroup, so we should seize this opportunity to bulk up our foremost lines and extend out so we can box them in and, hopefully, force surrender through sheer numbers." Hisana had to hold back a chuckle; she couldn't imagine the level of fury Mayuri had probably elevated to. "As for reconnaissance into—"

The voice that interrupted Hitsugaya this time was not the one Hisana was expecting. "No, Sou-Taichou." Ukitake insisted, "We can't send any of our troops into enemy territory. If Kurotsuchi-taichou's probes can no longer be trusted, and more of Aizen's troops are waiting to be deployed, there's no telling just how dangerous it would be to send valuable Shinigami into Hueco Mundo."

There was another tense pause, then the Captain Commander growled in indecision. "The malfunction of the 12th's probes is proving to be a significant hindrance. I greatly value your advice, Ukitake, and I feel that we are fooling ourselves when we say "sheer numbers", but there is no time to prepare more probes. I think… I think this is the only way to win this war."

Hitsugaya's voice was still laced with unease and disatisfaction, but as countless thoughts and plans and ideas flashed through her mind, Hisana's hand moved on its own, gripping the doorknob and twisting it. Time slowed down, impossibly slow, and seconds seemed like months and years. The door opened, centimeter by centimeter, and just as the befuddled faces of Hitsugaya, Byakuya, Mayuri, and Ukitake came into view, time seemed to notice its mistake and righted itself. "I'll go," Hisana heard herself say, and Byakuya, always the protective uncle, argued in that holier-than-thou way of his.

"Its too dangerous." He said.

"I can handle myself." She replied.

"What if you are hurt?"

"Let Hanatarou-san come with me."

"Let her go." The Captain Commander sat slumped in his chair, massaging his temples. "Send Yamada with her. As long as you won't let her into battle, we need every sword we can use. There is still a chance Aizen hasn't lined up reinforcements, however slim that chance is. Send a Hell Butterfly to check up on the status of the front lines. Dismissed."

"Sir."

As the other Shinigami filed out, Hitsugaya continued. "Kuchiki, Kurosaki, stay. I know you don't approve, but I need this one favour." He sighed. "Just… From one Captain to another, I trust all of my subordinates to carry out missions to the end. I just ask you to do the same. Kurosaki," Hisana started when Hitsugaya turned to face her, "Do you think you'll be able to carry out this mission and return safely?" Solemnly, she nodded, and she and her uncle were dismissed from the room.

O0&0o

Matsumoto Rangiku grunted with the effort of pushing a screaming hollow off her sword, but in no time its mask was sliced in half and spirit particles dissipating in the wind. From her right, the gleeful laughs of the eleventh division resounded over all as the blade-happy fighters cut through wave after wave of oncoming hollow. Matsumoto stopped and looked to survey the battlefield. Below, unranked shinigami and officers alike fought to impede the shuddering lines of hollow. Far ahead, looking on with faint interest, Aizen lounged in a floating stone chair, the Garganta a black void behind him.

A flash of black near her ear, and Matsumoto extended her index finger for the Hell Butterfly. Out of it echoed Hitsugaya's message, and once it had finished, Matsumoto replied with her own. "The opposing lines still stand steady, and we hope to hold stalemate for a while longer before beginning to push back. Until we receive Kurosaki's report from behind enemy lines, there is little we can do aside from just dig in here." As an afterthought, she added, "The entire tenth squad sends their best wishes with Hisana." With that, the winged messenger flitted off her finger and back towards Seiretei.

When Unohana appeared beside her, Matsumoto just inclined her head in greeting. The serene 4th Division captain gazed upon the struggle on the ground with knowing eyes. A screeching hollow lunged at the two, just to be impaled on Retsu's waiting blade. As gravity took hold on the corpse, she asked, "Do you think this is all a diversion?" Matsumoto answered by simply twisting her mouth into a grimace, and diving back into the fray. Unohana followed her, their movements synchronized, hollow after hollow falling before them. The 4th's Captain watched her lethargic and pensive comrade through sprays of blood. At once, the steely grey hardened, and with a startling warcry, Matsumoto slashed through a wave of Hollow. Unohana, understanding her friend's newfound resolve, hefted a wounded Shinigami over her shoulder and flashed back to the 4th division's field hospital.

O0&0o

HItsugaya looked up at the numerous screens situated around him that were speckled with yellow and red dots representing Shinigami and Hollow, respectively. As red waves spilled into Soul Society, the Captain Commander clenched his teeth and bunched his hand into a fist, slamming it down on the arm of his chair. He took a deep breath, snatched his haori from where it hung off of his chair, and walked out the door.

O0&0o

A arrogant laugh echoed from above, and when Rangiku looked up, a woman who could only be an Espada stood, her uniform a striking white against the falling dusk. The chuckling escaping her rouged lips grew in volume and intensity until she threw back her head and she was consumed by frenzied laughter. Slowly, she quieted, and without another word, said, "Devour, _Hera Celoso_."

Sheets of bone, as thin and flexible as fabric, draped around the Espada's shoulders. A circlet appeared around her head, and after a momentary shiver, both of her arms exploded into writing columns of purple smoke. The smoke shivered for a moment, then shot downwards, splitting and curling the countless battling Shinigami. Purple-lipped mouths emerged from the smoke, surprising many a warrior by biting chunks from their shihakushou and flesh beneath. As more sustenance was consumed, the smoke became more and more powerful, wrapping around necks and tugging at limbs. One by one, Shinigami began to cough and double over, only to have hollow grasp at the chance and take them down with surprise attacks.

As Matsumoto was one of the few unaffected by the gas, she launched into a frenzy of attacks in an attempt to hold the front line. Only when the released Espada's blade locked with her own did she tear her eyes away from the horizon where Aizen's headquarters, a mere white splotch, was located. When she did, and met her opponent's eyes, the first thing she noticed was the emptiness that filled them. Void of any satisfaction, the very killing intent she exuded was laced with confusion and uncertainty.

The woman's smoke-arms had congealed into opaque limbs, and grasped her longsword with all the strength of true flesh hands. Battles in progress moved within a distance of the two, and, even as they jumped back, none of the warriors of either faction chanced nearing. Rangiku shifter her stance and, slideing her hand down her blade, sent Ashcat's blades towards her enemy. The Espada held up a forearm over her face and smoke curled around each of the spirit particles making up the Zanpakutou. Solidifying, purple crystals each containing a shard of Ashcat. Not wanting to waste time, Rangiku grit her teeth and released Bankai.

* * *

**Well, another update, hey? It's not really proofread, but meh… The schoolwork's been piling up, however somehow I've compiled outlines for the next chapters. Be prepared for wonder, action, and excitement! Lucky Star music is great to write by…**

**Please Review. **

**Oh, and one final note: You guys, my readers, rock. And I'm not just saying that to get reviews. Really. I just think it's awesome to have influenced so many lives all over the globe. Thanks for sticking with me, people.**


End file.
